Looking to the Future
by Katidid92
Summary: The second sequel to Separation Anxiety. Moonlight was supposed to return to the future entrusting it's safety to NiGHTS and Reala. Now her life and the present day Nightopia are threatened by she herself. All her secrets are revealed at last. In the midst of it all, Jackle finds allies that have important parts to play as well. A tragedy looms ahead and this is only the beginning.
1. The Future That Currently Exists

Updated on 10/15/12 : I will also edit the other early chapters of this story, but not the later ones.

Moonlight and the voice © Katidid92

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

1 The Future that Currently Exists

Moonlight began her story but paused to look in a curious way at NiGHTS and Reala. "When I was born, my mother and father took me and went into hiding as far away from Nightmare as they could. They lied and told me nothing of who Wizeman was, Nightmare, or that he was out to destroy Nightopia. The way they raised me was quite similar to a Visitor. They did it to keep me safe from fearing anything for any reason. Even so. they knew that kind of life couldn't last forever."

It was hard to believe that Moonlight's parents, whoever they were, had been capable of shielding her from the threat of Wizeman and Nightmare in such a way. "When I was only four years-old, everything changed for the worst ways possible..."

She stopped speaking and looked ready to break into tears. "Wizeman found us! He attacked with no mercy... Mum and I escaped, but what had happened to Dad was unclear..." Her eyes grew wide with fright. "Mum thought he died as our home burst into flames...so much... so much fire... and smoke..." Her face became sickening and she had to stop for quite a long time to calm down.

The entire time she told them of her tragic past, NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle were having quite a hard time listening because of how painful it appeared to be for her. How could she have lived through such a haunting incident without hurting herself?

"We fled without Dad... As four more years passed, I began to believe Dad would never let himself die if he had us. I ran away and went looking for him. He had to be alive! He just had to!" Moonlight now actually was crying. She put her hands over her eyes but continued as best as a child could.

"I found him, but he was working under Wizeman in order to protect Mum and me. We had met after I became a prisoner in Nightmare Castle. As we planned to end Wizeman by starting a rebellion alongside other Nightmaren, Wizeman discovered us. Dad disabled the tracker placed in my leg when I was taken into the castle and told me using my newly discovered ability to time-travel. I had to go the past and stop this from ever happening. I haven't seen him since..."

Moonlight sat on the ground and began to cry uncontrollably.

None of the three older Nightmaren were able to speak or move. This was the worst thing they'd ever witnessed. They had to help her! She didn't deserve to be hurt as much as she was now. They couldn't stand watching her suffer like this. Wizeman WAS a much worse threat in the future to be capable of dramatizing this child as much as he did. By the time she stopped crying, they'd made up their minds to help her no matter what the cost.

...

Moonlight's eyes were very red and puffy by the time she stopped sobbing. "Thank you so much. This means more to me than anything. Your first hint that will help you defeat Wizeman is to sneak into Nightmare Castle. Tomorrow afternoon, four others will be executed by him. You must help them at all costs because they will be of help to you as well."

She looked at the blue sky above them as if she could see the wind. A more melancholy expression had never been seen in history.

"I've got to return to my own time period now. I need to fight my battle there while you fight your own here." She was going back to the future?

"You can't, Moonlight! You said yourself that it was a dangerous place," NiGHTS exclaimed in shock. There was no way she would survive if she returned. "You could be killed!" The purple jester didn't understand why she was so concerned for the little Maren's safety. It was a very queer feeling. Moonlight was somehow very important to her, she could feel it. She didn't understand why but she couldn't bear the thought of her fighting in some dangerous place like that.

Moonlight shook her head. "I am not only going to fight, but to look for Mum and Dad. I want to see them more than anything in the world._ I've come across them in this time era but it just isn't the same because they don't know who I am._ Besides that fact, if you defeat Wizeman before fifteen years pass, I won't be involved in any fights in the first place. I'll be born into a life I never imagined."

She smiled and flew high up. "Goodbye..." With those words she vanished before anyone could stop her.

NiGHTS stared long and hard at where she had just been in the air. "She could have taken us with her. We could have fought on her side. We could have protected each other!" She hit her fist on a nearby boulder. "Moonlight, we could have guarded you..."

Reala put his hand on her shoulder. "She's right, NiGHTS. Our place is here making sure her life will never be threatened in the first place." NiGHTS frowned but then realized it was true. "It'll be alright. Together we can save her."

The purple jester smiled and nodded. Their love for one another would pull them through. Moonlight would be saved no matter what.

Jackle (who had been silent this whole time) sighed. "Lucky you, Ree Ree. I wish I had someone who loves me as much as NiGHTS loves you."

Reala and NiGHTS looked at Jackle appearing a bit surprised. He knew about their feelings for one another? "Of course I know about you two. I was on the rock watching you when you woke up and confessed," he laughed in his quite annoying voice.

They should have thought of that. Jackle would have found out about it eventually anyway.

One more question came to mind. Had Jackle called his brother "Ree Ree?" Never mind that. It was best not to question most things "Jackle Related."

"Anyway, we have bigger concerns right now," the caped Maren said as he glanced in the distance. "We need to rescue the ones that Wizeman is having executed in Nightmare Castle tomorrow." They had temporarily forgotten about that whole ordeal!

Moonlight had said that they would be a lot of help. "Do either of you have any plans in your heads? I don't have a head so I've got no plan," Jackle grinned mischievously. It wasn't that he didn't have a plan (or a head and body _as far as we know, _O~0) it seemed he was just too lazy to think of one.

Upon thinking the day throug, they decided to sneak in Nightmare Castle using stealth, help the mysterious four, and get out as quickly as possible. Coming up with a more elaborate plan at such a short notice was far too difficult.

The fact that Jackle stayed in character and came up with nothing made it even harder. It seemed he would rather go with what the other two came up with.

On the other hand, that was probably for the best considering Jackle was... well... Jackle. He would most likely have come up with a plan as insane as he was.

After all the madness and lack of relaxation, the group decided to go to sleep.

Reala guessed instantly that wasn't an entirely true statement when he noticed NiGHTS, despite being exhausted was most definably awake. She was staring at the dark sky not far from where he couldn't seem to sleep himself. 4

"NiGHTS, you need to rest..." he said quietly.

"I would be if I could get something off my mind, Ree," was her response. Knowing he'd ask what was on her mind anyway, she decided to tell him. "When that future Wizeman first appeared, I heard a voice. Moonlight seemed capable of hearing it and I'm sure you could too." Reala nodded. "I wonder who it could have possibly been? It wasn't as young sounding as Moonlight but it didn't sound too old either. Her voice seemed to be a higher range like Moonlight's as well. I haven't met anyone with a voice like that before."

It did seem bothersome that a mysterious being was telling them to flee from where they had been. NiGHTS and Reala agreed on that fact one hundred percent. Nevertheless, there was no way to find out who it could possibly have been.

"You shouldn't be worrying about things like that. We should only be focusing on the present. In the present. you should be asleep and be prepared for sneaking into Nightmare Castle tomorrow," Reala said.

After a little while. both convinced one another to rest. Little did they know that their conscious would not be quiet as they would have liked them to be.

...

Though they weren't there together, both had the same conversation with a mysterious silhouette. The face and body were nothing more than a shadow before their eyes. "Do not fear, I'm here to guide you."

The voice was the same as the one they had discussed before they had begun to dream. "Listen carefully to my words. I come from an alternate timeline," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" NiGHTS asked the stranger. She had never heard of such a thing her entire life. It seemed similar to coming from further in their timeline. Moonlight had come from the future in just that sort of way. She had traveled from further down the same timeline. What exactly was an alternate timeline?

"There is more than one timeline than just the one you reside in. The way time flows in my timeline is quite different than yours is. Wizeman faced his defeat three times, the third one being the final during the seventeen years I've lived.

But in your own timeline, your own universe, he seems to have lived on quite a bit longer and has dominated. Myself of this timeline must be in great danger considering that fact.

The different 'worlds' we live in share similarities but also share great differences." Now it made perfect sense! The concept of it had never come to mind before but it was possible.

"You said another 'you' exists in this timeline. Who is that and do we know them?" Reala questioned. He paid close attention to her words and this was what he wanted to know of it. He suspected they'd come across her other self before. He didn't know when or how it happened but he could feel it. They knew each other in this timeline as well as her own."

"You are correct. You have come across the other me quite a few times. You will come across her (me) countless more times as well." So it was someone they had met and someone they were certain to meet again.

The bigger question was who it could possibly be? That answer was certainly not going to be revealed right away. It couldn't be someone on Wizeman's side. Both of them knew this because even if it was a different timeline, they could feel that this version of them wasn't evil. A kind and gentle aura resonated from this stranger.

Before they could ask or hear any more questions and answers, a loud banging noise sounded out. The being vanished before their eyes.

NiGHTS and Reala slowly awoke from their separate and similar dreams. They awoke to prepare for their rescue mission. They were unaware that after that an even greater mystery and battle awaited them and everyone around them.

Chapter End.


	2. A Familiar Voice Saves the Day

Edited on 10/15/12: Future edits may be made as well.

Moonlight and the voice © Me

NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

2 A Familiar Voice Saves the Day

NiGHTS groaned in annoyance as she woke up. "Jackle, what ARE you doing!?" She crossed her eyes at the loud noise that had canceled her vision. She stood up then got into the air as did Reala.

Jackle was floating above a boulder banging on a bell with a stick. Just where he had conjured the thing from neither NiGHTS nor Reala had a clue.

"You do realize sometimes sleep is important don't you?" She waited for a response while tightening her fist. "You know sometimes others see important things while they dream?" Why wasn't he saying anything?

Then, she understood why she wasn't getting a response. She flew up to the caped Maren, grabbed the bell from him, and threw it in the water. "It would be nice if when someone is angry with you that you can hear them!" Jackle shrugged at her ignoring the fact she was irritated. "Where did you get a bell as obnoxious as that in the first place?" She then realized asking that was not going to be a helpful question.

"I found it." Of course he would give a stupid answer. NiGHTS felt stupid just for asking about it.

Jackle's face got slightly serious. "I had to wake you sleepy heads up somehow. Look at the sky!" he said.

Reala and NiGHTS did as instructed, but the blimp that randomly flew through Lost Park was the only thing that they noticed.

"Not the blimp! Look how high the sun is already," Jackle said. He was right. The sun was very high. That meant it must be quite late in the day already! "We have to stop the execution in case you forgot. We have no idea when it will happen and for all we know it may have begun while you two snoozed the day away."

"We'd best hurry then," Reala said. He wasn't any more pleased about being woken up then, NiGHTS, but they had more important things to worry about.

"Come on!" Reala said. The other two agreed and they headed as fast as they could towards Nightmare.

It was a lucky thing that this desert dream world was so close to it's border, but they still had to be quick.

Soon enough, they crossed the through the two areas and were surrounded by gray rock, decaying trees, a red hazed sky complete with black clouds, and in the distance a sinister floating castle.

...

"First NiGHTS betrayed Nightopia, then Reala began to have doubts, and he has now betrayed me as well alongside that foolish brother of his, Jackle. I know this because Reala has removed his persona."

(Reala took it off shortly after Moonlight returned to the future. He knew as a rebel he would NEVER want to wear his Persona again. To be sure he would never see it again he'd thrown it away in a gorge.)

"Only the owner of such a thing can take it off. His loyalty to me no longer exists. I can guess from this and Jackle's usual behavior that he agreed with his brother to become a rebel," Wizeman said to the four Second Level Nightmaren restrained below him.

Clawz, Puffy, Gulpo, and Gillwing were in trouble and they knew it. Why should they be in trouble for something the two higher rank Maren and the commander of the second levels had done? Even if all three of them had turned on Wizeman, what did it matter to them?

"The three of them were parts of my _second_ set of Nightmaren. This set also includes the four of you. If they all have turned against me, so will you. I cannot allow that to happen and thus, your useless lives will end quite soon."

"We would never betray you, Master Wizeman!" Clawz pleaded. Somehow, after saying that, it didn't seem fully true. He wasn't sure if he'd ever abandon his Master or not. He'd never thought about whether any of what they did was right or wrong.

What they did was simply orders that he'd followed without question. The other three prisoners there had been just the same.

Even after learning of NiGHTS leaving and that they must fight her, it never crossed their minds to consider her reasons for doing so. Now Reala and Jackle had done just the same as she had. Could their purpose for leaving possibly be the same as her own? More importantly, was the three's motives actually something that was worth fighting for? Could everything the four second levels had done since their creation up until then truly have been wrong?

While these thoughts ran through their minds, they were locked in the dungeon of Nightmare Castle. The continuation of their lives was uncertain at this point.

...

"We can sneak in through this window," Reala said after the group had snuck up to the castle without being spotted. They were near the lower floors of the dark structure.

As the former general of Wizeman's army suspected, the prisoners were locked in the dungeon. This part of the castle he'd lived his entire life in had the prison in its basement. If they weren't already facing Wizeman's final wrath, that would be the only place they could be.

"Let's go," NiGHTS said quietly. The three went through the open window and found themselves in a narrow corridor. There would be no cover to hide them if they were spotted.

The trio proceeded with caution fully aware of what consequences they may face. They reached the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. It was all clear. They reached a stairwell that led to the dungeon. Down and down they went until they reached its pit.

The walls were lined with cells, cages, and all sorts of torture devices. The entire place had an eerie feel to it.

Soon enough, they found the ones in trouble. They'd never guessed it would be the four other Nightmaren created at the same time they'd been. Clawz, Puffy, Gulpo, and Gillwing were just as surprised to see NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle.

"What are you doing here?" Gulpo said quietly to avoid anyone nearby to hear them. "Shouldn't you be off to freedom in Nightopia?" Clearly the fish was astonished.

"Yes, and you should be free too," NiGHTS replied. The four captives stared in shock. "We've come to break you out of here," she said with a mischievous smile. "There is no place for you in Nightmare just like us. Take your freedom."

Spotting them on a wall across the room, the purple jester grabbed the keys and opened the cages the four were trapped in. Though they were still very baffled, they came out of their confinement. "Come on! We need to get out of here."

As she said those words, other Nightmaren (obviously enemies) came into the room. "Oh crap!" NiGHTS cried as the seven of them began to fight their way out of the dungeon.

As it went on, they reached the top of the stairs and the hall. Nevertheless, it was too late. An alert had gone out and they were quickly surrounded. Fighting in such a narrow space with so many combatants was practicably impossible. At that rate, they were doomed.

"What are we going to do!?" NiGHTS cried out barely dodging a Seapo's iron ball.

"Don't ask me!" Reala said while avoiding a Mewy's talons.

All hope seemed lost.

Not a single one of them wanted their lives to end like this. There had to be a way to escape! What could allow them to find the answer to this chaos?

_'In a dream I can see you are not far away. Any time anyplace I can see your face. You're that special one that I've been waiting for and I hope you're looking for someone like me.'_

This was the song that NiGHTS often played on her invisible flute. She knew the melody of _Dreams Dreams_ anywhere. Who on Earth was singing it was what mattered now.

She looked at the foes around her while she solved this puzzle to find they'd fallen unconscious. "This is one of Moonlight's spells!" she exclaimed recognizing the youthful soprano's voice.

_'In my dream I can hear you calling me. In the night everything so sweet. In your eyes I feel there's so much inside.'_

"I thought she went back to the future!" Reala said. The Nightmaren child was nowhere in sight, but it was her voice all the same. "Let's follow Moonlight's voice while we have the chance! Maybe if we find its source, we can get out of here."

Clearly, their four new comrades didn't have a clue about any of this, but they did as instructed.

The yellow jester's voice led them upstairs and threw a passage that none of the group had gone through usually.

_'In the nights, dream delight I want to see you standing there. In the nights, dream delight I found someone who really cares.'_

Finally, they reached a room that they'd never known about despite Nightmare Castle being their former home. This area was bigger than most parts they'd ever seen. The room was even more than one floor. Moonlight's voice was strongest from high above. They climbed up looking everywhere for the little girl.

_'In the nights, dream delight I want to see you smile again. In the nights, dream delight you were the one I waited for.'_

At the top level of the room, they found the source of her song.

On a table sat an oriental styled mirror. It was purple with gold yarn on its two side handles. In the top of the frame was a large rounded indent. It looked as if something was missing that would fit inside that spot. Whatever the missing piece was, it didn't appear to be anywhere in sight.

"There they are! Don't let them escape!" The second level Nightmaren from the set after they'd been created entered the room and were approaching quickly. Clearly, Wizeman had found out from the obvious commotion that they'd broken in and freed his captives. After escaping the Third Level Nightmaren, the god must have sent the stronger Second Level Maren in their place. This would be a far more difficult fight then the last time.

Moonlight's voice ceased resonating from the mirror. Worried by this fact, NiGHTS picked up the item and carefully examined it as they backed up desperately trying to think of a successful plan of action.

_'I want to see my mother...' _

She lost focus of everything around her. She swore she'd heard Moonlight's voice come from inside it once again. The more she stared at the mirror the more it hypnotized her. She sensed Reala trying to snap her back to normal, but she couldn't seem to break free.

When she became fully hypnotized by the looking glass, a peculiar forcefield encased the group. In a few more seconds, everything around them faded just as their foes reached where they'd just been.

...

Meanwhile, in the future, Moonlight spoke with the voice NiGHTS and Reala had earlier. "Did me singing Mum's song really help them escape?" Her answer was a kind yes. The one mentally communicating to her spoke softly.

The young child then made her reply. "Will I have to return to the past again?" she asked. She received no answer and asked something that mattered more to her, "Where are Mum and Dad? Are they safe or not?"

"Do not worry, little one. You will see them soon. Search for them in the place of your own past. It won't be direct, but you WILL find them." Moonlight beamed up. "I promise you that you will be reunited soon. As for what will happen after that, you will just have to wait and see. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Moonlight nodded.

"Yes, there is one more thing I'd like to ask. Who are you and why are you helping me?" Somehow she expected that she wouldn't get an answer and she was right.

Now she knew how NiGHTS and Reala felt when she hadn't given responses to their own questions. It made her feel slightly guilty. But she must continue to fight for Nightopia and the future. What task laid before her next was to find her loved ones.

After her own guide faded away, she began a journey. She would remain strong and head to her old home. Painful memories would surely be recalled, but she couldn't give up no matter what happened.


	3. Dear You

Edited on 09/17/12. I've done major editing on this chapter. Chapter 4 is next.

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

The mysterious Nightmaren child is © Katidid92

3 "What I am Most Afraid of"

As they flew, NiGHTS noted Reala definitely was healing quickly. Within a day or so, he'd be at full strength again.

Sadly, if they weren't out of there before he could Paraloop away, she'd either be stuck there alone or be forcibly returned to Wizeman.

She didn't know what she could do if that were to happen.

The purple jester could try to escape, but even if she did, she couldn't flee forever or long enough that she could commit suicide.

NiGHTS just felt like she had no reason to live.

To her shock, Reala knew very well she was planning on killing herself at some point.

He would never again care whether she lived or died. In other words, even though he recognized what she was thinking, it didn't matter to him one way or another.

They weren't friends anymore. Why would it concern him?

He was the first friend she lost due to some sort on incident. The next two were Claris and Elliot and six months earlier. Finally, Helen and Will also faded away from her life.

This was the other reason she made plans for her own death.

She was alone in the world with no one at her side. What was the point of living a life without anyone to share it with? You could never be happy if you had no one to enjoy their time with you.

Reala and NiGHTS turned left in the tunnels of the cave.

They didn't know how long they'd been searching for an exit. At the least it would have been two hours and at the most it could have been five.

They headed right and through a path that slanted upwards. Logically, they thought that if they headed upwards in the tunnels, it would lead them above ground.

So far, there had been no sign of an exit anywhere.

What if there wasn't a way out of the tunnels?

If the red jester left her there, the female maren would be stuck forever.

_'He would never leave you here! He does care about you I promise!'_

Ugh! Would that child's voice ever vanish?

She hadn't told Reala that she'd heard the mysterious young Nightmaren calling her or that she dreamed of her. For one thing, he'd probably never believe her and for another, if he did he wouldn't care about it.

_'Regain your friendship. It is the thing that matters most to you isn't it?' You have a reason to live because he...'_

NiGHTS managed to build a wall in her mind and block out the messages the kid sent. All she needed to do was ignore her and that would make her go away.

The two jesters came upon a dead end in the cave. They didn't know which way to go in search of another path.

"Thank you, so much, NiGHTS. I love being lost," Reala said glaring. "It really was a good idea to go through the tunnels without making some sort of plan on how to find our way out," he sarcastically went on.

Why would that yellow maren tell NiGHTS she could regain his friendship? The way things were going, it was impossible to even think about a way to gain his trust.

She was certain Reala would always hate her after the ways she'd hurt him again and again. She didn't deserve Reala for the pain he'd been given by her.

Why was the child so certain they could be together again and who was she? The little girl had a very eerie resemblance the older maren. The way she acted was quite like how the other had behaved before now as well. It was almost like she was a clone of herself.

There was only one true difference between them. Her eyes were a shade or turquoise almost like Reala's. Her eye color were a darker pigment and his were pale due to the time Wizeman shot lighting at him though. Before that incident, the color would have been exactly the same.

"Well you said not to go through that other tunnel!" NiGHTS pointed out. She thought Reala would never forgive her and thus, she tried to convince herself that she didn't want to forgive him either. She forced her way into an argument just to lie to herself.

She knew what she wanted but she felt she could never receive it.

The strange child trying to contact her was attempting to prove her otherwise. Even so, what reason did the purple maren have to believe her? The yellow jester had no proof she and the crimson maren could be friends again.

Somehow, she still wanted to believe her but she couldn't manage to find a way. She looked into her heart but all she found was emptiness.

"Well we could have crashed into something or a beast could have been in there that would rip us to bloody shreds!" Something wasn't right with this picture. Since when had Reala believed such things could happen?

Staring into his eyes NiGHTS swore she saw fear. What was he afraid of all of a sudden? She'd never seen him act so strangely.

What was wrong with the male Nightmaren? W

hat could showing concern for him do? Nothing would happen if she tried to help him. He'd simply turn her away because he didn't want her help if she tried to succeed in helping him.

To Reala, she was probably nothing more than a traitor and an enemy.

"This is Nightopia and thus, there are no monsters! The closest thing possible to fictional things like that are the other Nightmaren!" NiGHTS snapped. After all the times Reala had come to this half of The Night Dimension, shouldn't he have realized that it was meant to be a happy paradise created by a human heart?

Nightopia was created from Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth, and Hope. These five lights drove away any evil and so, there was nothing demonic anywhere in the area.

The Nightmaren who attacked it were the only thing close to monsters because they sought to destroy the beautiful land.

Why didn't he realize that fact?

Then a peculiar thought popped into her head. "Wait a minute, Reala… Are you afraid of the dark?" NiGHTS asked. As far back as she could remember, Reala disliked going in places he wasn't able to see. Why would he be afraid of something you'd expect only a four year-old human to be?

"No, and I'm not afraid of anything!" Reala snarled. She read his expression and figured out he was bluffing. He really was afraid of the dark after all!

If you lied about your fear, it only made you more afraid.

NiGHTS couldn't believe he had such insecurity about the dark. What happened that made him frightened of blackened places like that? It never crossed her mind that he feared such a thing.

She wanted to go further into the topic. Something just told her this might be something she needed to know about. And so, she had to convince him to tell her about his fear, why it bothered him, and how it originated.

_'No matter how hard you try, you can't lock me out of your thoughts forever. Please just trust in me. I'm know I can help you. If you give in, something terrible will happen to the one you love. It doesn't have to be that way so let me help you!'_

Of course the young Nightmaren could break through her mental shield! She just wouldn't give up and it seemed she was the one responsible for making NiGHTS want to dwell into Reala's fear. W

hy couldn't she just go away and mind her own business? Even if she said a catastrophe would happen, it didn't have anything to do with her. Why was she trying to seep into the problem that could never be solved?

_'Just do it! Even if you don't believe me, you need to see you can reach him and you can regain your happiness!' _

NiGHTS gave up. There was no use reasoning with the mysterious young maren. It seemed her will had won and the purple jester's had lost. She would try to get a hold of Reala even if it only ended in more pain for both of them.

"Come on Reala, there has to be something you're afraid of. Everyone is afraid of something…" She pointed out. Even Wizeman himself had to have a fear of some kind. If an all-powerful god had a horror in his mind Reala must have one too.

_'This is the stupidest thing I've done since I tried to disguise myself a few years ago! By the way, that was your fault too!'_

NiGHTS swore she heard a mental snarl from the voice in her head. She wasn't always an overly happy ball of sunshine after all. She could get mad just like everyone else.

_'What does this even have to with you!? This is __**my **__and problem not yours!'/i _

NiGHTS realized she'd over done it. In her mind, she heard the kid crying.

_'It is important to me! It is my problem too! I don't want you to suffer because you're so important to me! I can't explain but I have a reason I want and __**need**__ to help you!'_

Great... now NiGHTS felt guilty. Her cries were so heartbreaking. She swore she could feel the child's pain as if it was her own. It was almost as if she knew the little maren so well she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

_'I came here alone! I'm scared! I've gone through so much to try to help you! Why can't you understand what your own heart is trying to tell you!? Please help yourself out of the darkness you're in for my sake! I fear that if you don't do it, something terrible will become of me! Please help me by saving yourself from eternal loneliness!'_

She was more desperate about this than NiGHTS was about ending her own life! She knew the tiny maren wasn't a liar.

She was terrified for NiGHTS and what seemed to be her own life. Just what had she gone through that had been so terrible that she needed to call out for help so badly?

_'My fear is worse than his. You can help him overcome it even if you can't help me overcome mine! I trust you enough to help me, so trust me enough to help you..._' she paused. _'Please...'_

The older maren just couldn't let her suffer like that. If she didn't assist her, she felt as if her own heart would shatter into a million pieces.

She was like her friend Helen when she first came to Nightopia. Her eyes were so lost, afraid, and full of fright it would make you want to cry. She just couldn't leave her when she was so horrified it was terrible.

Even though NiGHTS currently couldn't see her face, she pictured it in her mind perfectly. She would try to help her even if it made her hurt even more... forever... 

"I'm different. I fear nothing and I mean nothing!" Reala was so enraged he didn't even notice the broken look on her own faces. He had no idea of the distress she felt so severely right now. She wanted to bring a smile to both his and the little girl's face.

Somehow, she felt very deep feelings for both of them that were equal in value.

In a way, even though she fully couldn't she understand why she cared for Reala, she still knew she cared about him very much. She'd never known the young maren before other than possibly a few hours adding up the few times she'd seen her. And yet, for some reason she couldn't help feeling tormented and saddened for her.

"Alright. If I tell you what I'm afraid of, will you tell me what you are afraid of?" she tried to convince him. A sense of relief entered her thoughts now that she was serious about this.

The presence of the one "invading" her thoughts seemed to be calming down quite a bit too.

When she'd been upset, it made NiGHTS feel as if it were the pain of two people she felt and not one. Perhaps the reason for that was because their minds, she guessed so anyway, were mentally linked. It was as if they were Dualized. When that process occurred, you could feel each other's thoughts and feelings like they were your very own.

"No I'm not afraid of anything!" Reala yelled. He refused to give in. Why would he open up to someone who had given him so much grief?

He was amazed NiGHTS even cared about his fear. Not only had she hurt him, he'd hurt her as well.

_'If she can forgive me why can't I forgive her?'_ He mentally began another battle with himself. _'She is a traitor and doesn't deserve forgiveness!'_

Why couldn't he make up his mind!? What caused him so much trouble finding the right decision about everything thing that involved himself and the only other first level Nightmaren in existence?

Wait, were they the only two? Another thought, or rather a memory, came to his attention.

Three years ago, he'd had a re-occurring vision. A mysterious Nightmaren child tried to make him choose this same decision he was torn with now.

Even though he'd never seen her outside of sleep, he knew she existed.

Her aura was too strong to be that of a second level Nightmaren. If she was real, could that mean there were more top level Nightmaren out there?

Wait a minute! Why was Reala getting side-tracked?

"I am afraid of lightning. I bet you didn't know I had that sort of fear did you?" NiGHTS continued. This was actually a true statement.

Lightning was what she was truly scared of?

You may be wondering in what way this scared her. It wasn't for the reason you may think it was.

This had to do with a tale of long ago that most have never known.

She and Reala were the exact center of the event as you will find out shortly.

"What…!? You have flown through more storm clouds than I ever have! You have flown straight through lighting laughing at it. Why would lightning scare you?" For once, Reala was speechless. This seemed very contradicting about his enemy's personality. He had never seen her cower over such a thing as long as he'd known her.

Could she be lying to make him admit his fear?

It was true. He noticed honesty in her eyes,

"Well, I'm not afraid of it hurting me. To be honest, I'm afraid of it hurting others I care about." What did NiGHTS meant by lightning hurting those she cared for? He had never heard of her being afraid of anything like this..

She certainly was quite a unique character, but this was beyond weak and beyond strange in itself.

Was there something he was missing that he should have noticed? No, and he didn't seem to be misinterpreting anything either

"Maybe we should stop for a rest. We can worry about being lost later," he said sitting down. He wanted to search for an answer though he didn't know why.

A break from flying would be nice anyway seeing as he wasn't fully recovered too.

Despite the fact it didn't matter to him, he told himself anyway, she must still not have much energy left from healing herself as well as him yesterday.

They were both exhausted. Fighting wouldn't do any good there. They may as well have some kind of conversion.

"Uh sure. Perhaps we should take a break" NiGHTS sat a few feet away from her rival.

Normally, his will would make Reala capable of traveling much further than this even when he was injured.

She was still glad she could relax a few minutes. For what reason did he pause when they needed to seek an exit?

She was certain they could get a lot farther without stopping.

"I was just wondering what do you mean by 'lighting hurting others? ' That is unusual, not that I really care?" He forced himself into saying that last part. He tried to fight the fact that he did want to know the reason.

That mysterious emotion had come over him again. Where and when did he first experience what he felt now?

He had suddenly sensed the presence that had dragged him down yesterday in the rockslide.

_'So it wasn't my imagination after all! Who are you?'_

He didn't expect a response but he received one. That high voice that belonged to such a small child spoke in his mind.

'_Do you remember that I told you my identity is classified information? Do you even remember me at all, Reala, because I certainly didn't forget you?'_

Every time he asked her a question, she would either say "classified information" or respond with an answer that made no sense.

It wasn't fair for her to confuse him.

He was thrilled beyond belief when he thought she had gone away three years earlier. He couldn't bring himself to be angry that she had come to meddle in his life again though.

'_I know kindness exists deep within your spirit. Draw out you care NiGHTS's sake. If you don't do as I say, you'll never be able to forgive yourself. She needs you now more than ever and I know for a fact you need her just as much.'_

He didn't understand what she was saying. There was no way that could be true!

_'Try to make better communication with her right now. What will happen if you do so,will change your future for the better.'_

Should he follow her instructions?

_'You need to listen to her. When you do that, she will listen to you too. Reala, you and NiGHTS can save each other if you heed my words.'_

He would try if it would make her leave him alone.

_'I believe in you. Have faith in her, who you are, and me too.' _

"I'll tell you if you tell me about what you're afraid of." NiGHTS responded. The mysterious Nightmaren child had said to "Listen" and thus he had no choice. He would tell her even if it hurt him more than the physical pain he still felt.

He hadn't come close to fully recovering and thus, he was stuck there with her following guidelines of a mysterious voice. He doubted she would go away until he completed everything she instructed him to do.

"I actually am very frightened of the dark. You were more right then you know..." he started quietly. The memory of how his fear began was the most horrible experience he'd ever had. The event was one of the few things that made him shudder. He didn't like thinking about it just because of how terrible it made him feel.

He hoped to death NiGHTS wouldn't ask him why he didn't like the dark.

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" Of course she had to know all the details of his reasons.

Why couldn't she just explain about her fear already?

He remembered again that he was told to "listen" to NiGHTS meaning he had to answer this too.

Was she trying to scar him for life mentally when he already was physically right across his face? He knew that wasn't true and the reason was important. He'd find out later if he didn't kill himself.

Wait... could that be why NiGHTS had become suicidal? In her soul did she have scars of her own that she couldn't bare anymore too?

Did that child actually mean when she said to listen he'd somehow heal NiGHTS emotional pain as well as his own? This new thought could explain why she said they would "save" each other.

Coming to an understanding by hearing the others feelings was going to create a miracle of some kind. That strange young maren was trying to help them after all!

He'd listen and after that he was certain the purple Nightmaren would answer for him to hear her out as well. If all this were true he could tell something would change.

"One just one… When I received my scars, I was temporarily blind..." His fear had to do with the punishment he received in her stead upon her rebellion. He received punishment a total of a hundred and six years ago.

Nightmaren didn't die unless they were killed, and thus they could possibly live forever. This meant Reala's life was so long he probably remembered the incident as if it were a year ago and not one hundred and six.

"What does that have to do with your fear?" NiGHTS questioned. She didn't understand this at all so far. He didn't expect her to get it seeing as she didn't understand why he was so angry about his scars themselves and not just how they happened to come across his eyes.

He was growing tense from this explanation very fast and didn't want to go into further details but he continued anyway.

"Master Wizeman shot lightning at my eyes which not only was more painful than any other injury I've ever had. It hurt even worse than the ones I have now after our fight and the rockslide... "

"It sounds more like you are afraid of lightning like me," NiGHTS stated. She still didn't get it but she was starting to figure it out.

She realized it was her fault he received the scars and from what she'd learned so far. Perhaps she was also to blame for his fear. She was the one who caused that pain even though it was Wizeman who punished Reala. All she did was rebel and yet that was enough for her former partner to be permanently injured.

"No I'm not afraid of lighting. After the lightning struck, I was blind. I could not see anything but blackness. I felt so much pain it was unbearable. All I remembered was the pain and darkness around me. Now when I go somewhere I can't see, I become frightened that I'll re-live it." It was her fault! It was entirely her fault! NiGHTS couldn't believe she was the one responsible at all! How could she have caused something so terrible to happen to Reala!?

"Reala... I'm sorry... I didn't know my rebellion would make Wizeman angry enough to hurt you.. and cause that fear! It... It was my fault..." This almost never happened but she began to cry. There was no way Reala could forgive her and there was no way she could forgive herself.

If only she hadn't rebelled on Wizeman, that would have never happened. She didn't care what would have happened if she had stayed in Nightmare.

Perhaps everything would have been destroyed but Reala wouldn't have been hurt. "I'm really... sorry..." The male Nightmaren said nothing and she continued to weep in guilt... "It was my fault..."

_'You have listened enough so, speak to her... Heal her sorrows... She truly needs forgiveness... She will commit suicide even faster if you don't tend to her heart... You know she must live... you can help her do that and then a miracle will happen.' _

That girl was right. Reala just couldn't let NiGHTS drown in her pain and guilt! He had to forgive her if he were to forgive himself for hurting her and making his own sorrow worse in the process...

_'Her fear intertwines with yours. Together you can face it and reach the light. With that accomplished, I promise you that things will get better. There will still be some darkness worse than the kind you fear ahead but if you both work hard, you can get through it.'_

She was trying to help them regain their friendship!

She said last the time they met he had a dark future ahead unless he rejoined with an old friend. The child had been talking about NiGHTS.

Did that mean he was meant to be with her as a friend to have a happy future? Or did it mean that they would become closer than even friends?

He wondered that if that were to happen, did it mean he would break his loyalty to Wizeman? That was his master and the one who created him. How could he possibly turn on the god!? He was sure he was still loyal to Wizeman, but he wanted to be loyal to NiGHTS too!

Which was right and which was wrong!? He couldn't worry about that now because at the moment he couldn't bear watching the purple jester shed tears anymore. He'd worry about this later.

"It's not your fault..." NiGHTS looked up. Her eyes were so sad but they were the most beautiful shade of blue there was. They were like a sparkling sapphire or a deep ocean. Her crying seemed to ruin how pretty they were. He had to ease her sadness and reveal her true self.

"But it is my fault! I rebelled and you were punished because of it!" At this rate, NiGHTS wouldn't use The Waking World to kill herself. She'd do it right then and right there!

Reala grabbed her and shook her."Didn't you hear me!? I said it wasn't your fault! Now get a grip on yourself! Even if it was your fault, what's done is done and there is no changing it!" NiGHTS stopped crying and stared with wide eyes.

"Reala..."

"We're getting out of this cave even if I have to drag you out of here trying to kill yourself!"

Chapter end.


	4. A Guide Revealed

Updated 10/15/12

Moonlight/New Moon © Katidid92

Spectra © werecatkid17 from  
NiGHTS © Sega and Sonic Team

4 A Guide Revealed

_Time: The Present Day_

Wizeman furiously eyed his servants beyond displeased. "NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle were finally within my grasp and you let them escape! Next to that, they stole my magic mirror! I keep it hidden because it is my one true weakness that won't affect you! Do you realize what consequences this could have!?"

Every Nightmaren still loyal to him was glared upon as the god continued showing his anger. "All of you are useless! Only Spectra wasn't involved in the fight because I'd sent her to steal Ideya! Had she been here, she would have been punished along with you. However, she was able to follow orders and has not failed me."

This "Spectra" smirked in a twisted way as she crossed her arms having been allowed to stand (or rather float) beside her master. She wore dark magenta colored armor and was a jester-type First Level Nightmaren. She seemed quite pleased at the praise she'd gotten for doing nothing.

"Thank you for the kind words, Master Wizeman," she said and bowed. "As your new General, I will continue to do my best." Spectra seemed to have become Reala's replacement soon after he rebelled. In fact, she had just received that order moments ago. "With me at your command. I promise to capture the traitors."

Before her speech could be continued, an evil laugh rang out. Wizeman, Spectra, and the remaining Nightmaren began to search for its source.

Standing atop a pillar, was a quite mysterious Nightmaren appearing more sinister than most.

"Who the hell are you!?" Spectra demanded having forgotten to behave in front of her master. Even Wizeman didn't have a clue as to who this young Maren was, but he sensed her aura to be very familiar.

"Ha! You think you can take care of those fools!? Like you stand a chance! Only I, the S Level Nightmaren, New Moon can succeed at such a feat. Hahahaha!" Spectra grew angry having already begun to dislike this New Moon.

S Level Nightmaren? There could be no such rank.

Next to that, her attitude was quite rude and ill mannered. Before the new general could respond, Wizeman silenced her and began to question the black clad stranger.

"I sense you have created problems for me in the past. You prevented me from destroying NiGHTS three years ago as well as invaded Reala's mind a short time ago. Why do you dare to appear in my presence after you committed these crimes!?" It was more of a command than a question.

New Moon leaped down from the pillar and knelt before him casting a cruel smirk at Spectra. Spectra scowled in return though she made sure Wizeman took no notice of this.

"It was an honest child's mistake, my master. I completely apologize for my in-just actions and am at your service.

It is the you of the future self I owe a debt to for showing me the truth. Thus, I the sole S Level Nightmaren of all time will capture the traitors you seek.

I have quite a bone to pick with them just as you do, Master Wizeman. It is my great gift of thanks for making me quit the ridiculous life as a rebel."

Wizeman pondered this statement. Apparently, himself of the future had gotten his hands on this teen Maren who seemed to be quite useful to his plans. He guessed this version of him sent her to the present to help him dominate the universe.

He only wondered just how a S Level Nightmaren could come into existence, even he couldn't create such a powerful asset.

Whatever the case, he would indeed use this as an opportunity to finally get rid of NiGHTS and the others.

"You may do as you wish. I can see your promise can be taken and thus, you are now my servant in the present as well as the future." Spectra gaped her mouth. Had she just been replaced by a spoiled brat!? She hadn't been promoted for more than a few minutes! "

Spectra however, will remain as General and be your reinforcements in case trouble comes." The armored Maren relaxed a bit. It seems she wasn't entirely replaced, but now she could only wait for New Moon to fail and require assistance.

"I just have one more request, Master Wizeman. Has a blue clad First Level appeared anywhere near here?

I have reason to suspect he was pulled through time, but at a different point than myself. He is no longer anything to me, though he may possess something that will make capturing those fools easier." Wizeman had caught someone who fit the description a short time ago. He had locked him in a hidden part of the dungeon of Nightmare Castle until Wizeman could get answers about where he came from out of him. This blue Maren was most definitely a rebel in his own right.

Wizeman told New Moon and she quickly went to his location

...

In this hidden dungeon the blue Nightmaren sat worried. "Moonlight, where are you... That idi..."

He didn't finish his sentence because New Moon had arrived in his prison. At that second, he did not recognize her.

"What were you about to call me? Rune, your beyond useless. You left me alone. You're the idiot. "Rune looked at this older Maren. He was shocked to realize exactly who she was.

That older body was different than the Moonlight who'd he'd befriended some time ago. Last he checked, she had been four years younger than him. Now it seemed she was at least five years older.

"Moonlight, what happened to you!?" he exclaimed. Rune normally had a serious and uneasily shocked or amused personality, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wizeman did this to you and I'm sure of that. I'll cause him major pain for hurting the one I..."

"No no no, don't say things you do not mean.

Just for the record, my name is now New Moon now.

You're an emotionless puppet who I should never have trusted. You selfishly left me behind and thus, I don't believe you feel such things.

Besides that, I'm a bit too old for you, don't you think?"

Rune couldn't believe this. The one friend he'd ever had was now entirely disgusted by him.

"Now I will tell you what I came here for. I'm on a mission to catch some others, who like you left me to fend for my helpless little self.

In order to do that, I need something that may possibly be in your possession."

"Moonlight, you're not after who I think you are, are you?" Rune had a good guess and did not like where this was going. "You are after your parents am I right!?

You should be grateful to have them!

Wizeman created me and I certainly don't consider him my father. They care for you as much as they do each other! You are a family!"

New Moon picked up the eleven year-old by his shirt. Her eyes burned like fire in anger.

"They abandoned me! I want revenge on those fools for doing such a thing to _their _child.

Now, do you have what I need or not!? If you don't answer me, I'll destroy you!" She managed to make him wince which was still quite a hard thing to do.

When we were separated in the Time Warp, I am certain it went in the same direction you did."

Rune gave in. He pointed to where he'd hidden the item under some straw in his cage.

She threw the boy at the wall and grabbed it.

"I shall spare your life in memory of our former friendship." With that, she left re-locking the cage.

Rune was ready to beat himself up for the mistake he had just made.

Before he could do so for real, a gold light rained down and suddenly the cage vanished as a silhouette appeared.

...

NiGHTS told Reala more of her latest vision from the stranger. "She said a dark clad foe will appear and that they are a enemy in the same range as you were."

They had both figured out what that meant. "It means someone who isn't truly against us is going to try to hurt us despite they still care." The red jester nodded.

"I don't want to fight someone that doesn't want to fight us."

The purple jester found herself burying her head in Reala's chest. "It was hard enough fighting you despite we love one another... I don't want to go through that pain again." She and Reala stared at one another's faces wrapped in each other's arms.

They slowly moved their heads close together and finally locked lips. Their first kiss was at their most painful moment of worry.

Now that they were at the side of the one they loved and they still couldn't find true happiness because of the darkness around them.

They released from their embrace and looked to find it was late at night.

"We should get some rest while we can. Who knows when this warning will come to pass? Being exhausted won't help if we are when it does." It was agreed to very easily. NiGHTS and Reala decided to sleep for the night.

They still were just beginning to understand their feelings, but they were still a bit uneasy with their companion.

It was far too soon for them to sleep particularly close together. They set a good distance between one another.

However, they stayed within sight in case of a night attack.

There was no way they could be that close yet.

As soon as they closed their eyes, perhaps their most important vision so far entered their minds.

...

The figure spoke in a tone different than her usual one that night. "I feel that you shall grow to distrust me if I don't explain more about myself. The main item in this case is who I really am."

In their separate identical dreams, NiGHTS and Reala discovered they were about to find who had been guiding them and from what they pieced together, Moonlight as well.

It was true that they'd been skeptical of whether or not they could trust her, but they felt they could. It would still help a lot though if they knew more about her because they may understand the future and Moonlight's situation better.

"I believe it will be a shock, but you must know the truth. The dark shadow slowly faded. It revealed a young Nightmaren in her very late teen years. She wore yellow clothing and had a face they both knew without fail.

"Mo-Moonlight!?" There was no mistake. This young girl from the Alternate Timeline was indeed Moonlight.

She was certainly older than the Moonlight in their own timeline and yet, she was the same. Her clothes differentiated a slight bit and she was without a doubt more mature.

What could it be that caused this?

"Yes, I am indeed an Alternate Timeline version of that child. I've come to this timeline to help you rescue the other me.

Her life has begun to face a threat that will effect your past, your present, and your future. She has been tampered with and is not the child you know. Her body has been altered and her soul cannot control it.

It may seem she has completely given up on you saving the future, but her spirit does indeed believe in you.

The change is very complicated and I think you shall have to wait for the details to come to you.

Just be aware that a different being exists on the outside while the true child is fighting for control of herself inside. Her body speaks out loud, but she has a good soul that can't speak. The evil soul is the one that talks aloud."

It didn't make any sense to either NiGHTS or Reala. They only knew something bad must have happened that was difficult to comprehend.

"Remember, she hasn't stopped trusting you because you two are very important to her."

"Important to her? What do you mean? She trusts us with her life?" Was what both Maren asked. It was unbelievable that they did not understand at this point when it was so obvious.

"You must either wait for her to tell you why herself or figure it out on your own.

It is not my place to speak for her even though we are one and the same of spirit and of body. We live different lives despite that we still have the same identity.

For example, by the time I was born, Wizeman in my timeline had lost every Maren loyal to him. In fact, he'd been in temporary death for twenty seven years and did not regain life until I was twelve years-old.

At that time, myself and two Visitors defeated him once again.

The last Nightmaren he created entrapped him in another dimension to help us.

Even then, he still did not give up on his madness. Six years later, he returned once again having broken free of the seal on him and at that time he faced his final true defeat.

My timeline has been living in peace and happiness ever since.

Now I seek to help stop him in all the timelines there are.

Some lack any form of hope, but I won't give up on them. The timeline you live through right now is the one of most need at this moment." It was unbelievable! Wizeman had finally lost in some timelines!? Maybe there was hope!

"Remember, believe in the little me of this timeline, believe in yourselves, and your destined love for one another. I shall be watching you and continuing to help at all times necessary."


	5. Battle Realizations

Updated 10/27/12.

NiGHTS and all related trademarks are (C) Sega, Sonic Team

Moonlight/New Moon and Rune (C) Me

5 Battle Realizations

Rune sneaked around Nightmare Castle after getting instructions from the silhouette. "Thank you, Moonlight. You're not the one I know either, but you are going to help rescue her."

He flew into a dark room. It was blocked by an electronic system.

"This must be the first of the devices Nightmare Castle had. The rest of this place is padlocked and filled with ancient torture devices. It is like something out of the dark ages. Luckily, this is my specialty.

This cruddy place has a lot more electronic stuff in my time era. I was worried that it would be harder to do.." The blue jester focused power in his hand silently breaking the technological locks.

"I'm only a First Level, but Wizeman used me as an experiment to attempt to mimic the S Level. The only thing that turned out right with that was my ability to manipulate technology.

Other than this, my powers are the same as an average first level. I can't change shape though because my technology manipulation was substituted for that.

Moonlight, as a true S Level Nightmaren, can't do that, drill dash, or paraloop. Her powers have a different focus. It is another rank class in itself and isn't really part of the main ones."

He went through the now busted door to find a tiny chest in it. "This better be it or Moonlight is doomed." He opened it to find just what he was looking for.

"Now to find Moonlight's parents.

They need this for two reasons.

She's probably on her way to them right now. I hope they are alright.

If they die, Moonlight won't exist herself and I'll never be able to save her." He quickly flew out of the room.

He only paused to repair the technological security he broke so no one would find it. Because of that, no one would realize that he'd stolen such an important item.

...

Jackle and the other four Nightmaren proceeded through an unknown Nightopia. "Come on already! We need to find my brother and NiGHTS." Jackle coxed at his tired companions.

Ever since the day before that, they had been searching for their separated comrades.

So far, Gillwing, Puffy, Gulpo, and Clawz weren't enjoying their new lives as rebels. "It will get easier, I promise. NiGHTS has lived as a rebel for over one hundred years now and you can't seem to make it through one day."

That knocked some determination into them and they managed to speed up the pace.

Despite the fact he was pretty unstable (okay very unstable), Jackle knew how to make others listen. Even with his insanity, his ability to command was the reason he had formally been the captain of the Second Level Nightmaren.

He was good with words and very cunning so this was no problem.

"I'd still like to know where the hell we are." Clawz hissed in annoyance. Jackle couldn't blame the oversized cat or any of them for that question. He wanted to know where in Nightopia they were as well.

This one in particular was just a grassy park. Maybe this was a Nightopia of a Visitor who had long since vanished. Sometimes when Visitors left The Night Dimension, some or all of their worlds remained in their place.

This one was very pretty, but there was nothing alive (not counting the plants) anywhere in sight. No Nightopians were around as well as Nightmaren to try to steal Ideya. This long forgotten land must have been abandoned some time ago.

Jackle spotted something on a nearby tree. He flew over to it with the other Second Level Nightmaren close behind.

He examined the trunk to find it appeared to have a jagged cut through it. "This wasn't done naturally or by accident. It appears someone has been sparring or in some sort of fight here," the caped jester said. "It looks beyond recent, perhaps someone is nearby!"

He quickly picked up the trail from more battle clues and flew off in search of answers. As he and the group with him looked around. they spotted something, or someone. Four Nightmaren got into stances the second they were spotted.

...

NiGHTS and Reala discussed the vision they'd both seen. They couldn't piece together anything in it other than Moonlight was in some way brainwashed in the future.

From what her "Alternate Timeline" self (let's just call her AT Moonlight) had said, they were going to be facing her sometime soon. This meant she would most likely return to their time era.

They could only guess that she was not fully willing to fight them and was literally being forced to do this.

Now the red jester had also begun to feel that strange pain of worry for her. Since the two had met Moonlight, they felt very concerned for her well-being. They couldn't understand the true reason. It was something very important they didn't get.

"Why are we so important to Moonlight? Is the reason because she really thinks we can save the future? Does she think of us as special friends or something?" NiGHTS asked constantly.

"I have no clue on that one myself. She's from the future so maybe our future selves know her in some way?" NiGHTS nodded. "There are still multiple other possibilities. Whatever the case is, we need to find out what has happened to her and help her," Reala stated.

They both knew already that they needed to do that right away, but they had no plan. They didn't know when Moonlight would appear, where she would appear, how she would act, or why she would do any of these things. They had to do something before big trouble could emerge.

"Her life is being threatened in some way, Ree, I can feel it." NiGHTS said seriously. "We have to save her no matter what the cost. I know we're important to her. I don't know why, but she is very important to me too."

Though her lover didn't speak, she realized he felt the same way about Moonlight. "Why do we feel this way? This emotion is just like the one I'm sure I'd have if you were the one in danger."

They were special to Moonlight and she was special to them. "We can't let someone so valuable to us hurt herself and others in the process. She'll never forgive herself."

"What makes you say that? How do you know I'd regret hurting myself and others? I've been hurt so much before. More pain won't make any difference since it will never stop." NiGHTS and Reala knew they were about to receive some answers when they spotted a black clad Maren sitting in a tree.

From the looks of it, she had been watching them for quite sometime now. A dark aura was easy to sense from her so the two prepared themselves in case she wanted a fight.

"You're Moonlight aren't you?" Reala stated. NiGHTS had guessed the same thing instantly. The thing that made them realize this fact was her face. Those upward slanting turquoise eyes, a small mouth, and the spots they were placed in perfectly resembled hers.

What could prove them wrong was her oddly colored skin and the longer fangs wrapped up in the body of a teenager. The bright colored clothes she wore were gone, but her facial features remained as normal despite being sinister in appearance.

The black clothed Maren stood on the branch she'd been sitting on. "You are correct as always. I am indeed who you think I am. Though I no longer go by that name that was so pretty. You may now address me as New Moon.

NiGHTS, Reala, do you know why I'm here?" Her voice was so eerie. When she'd been transformed like that, it must have been beyond heavy. Before, she honestly had a very cute childish tone, now she spoke in a completely disturbing adult way.

"Why you're here doesn't matter as long as we can help you get back to normal, Moonlight," NiGHTS stated. She was being careful of what she said because she knew Moonlight or New Moon didn't come in peace. The purple jester could tell they were likely to be in for a serious fight. "Moonlight, we want to help you. We'll save the future and make sure you can live happily in it."

It was too late. Their former comrade was already enraged beyond control. She began to fly in their direction ready to battle. They barely dodged as she paused to turn around.

"You WANT to help me!? Like I'll ever believe in you after what you've done to me!" This was something they hadn't heard of. NiGHTS and Reala had apparently hurt her in some way.

From what they could tell, this was in their future and not in their present. The foe lunged at

NiGHTS trying to aim punches and kicks that she almost couldn't avoid. "You abandoned me! You left me to fend for myself! I was alone!" Just what was she saying? This anger seemed too real to be from brainwashing.

"_Mum, how could you abandon your own daughter!?_" NiGHTS froze in place taking a terrible hit to the arm. Reala who had been trying to get to her this whole time didn't move an inch.

What had Moonlight and or New Moon just said? Had she just referred to the purple jester as her mother? It couldn't be true. What was she talking about now?

"You really don't get it! How can you have not known who I am this whole time!? I look just like you for crying out loud! It should be easy to see you're my mother!" Despite her yells, no one seemed to move.

New Moon ripped off NiGHTS's sleeve and dug her nails into her shoulder. She cried out. "You had better answer me right now! Why would you leave me to fend for myself!?"

Backing away and holding her now bloody shoulder, she began to attempt to speak. "Moonlight,. I can't be your mother... Wizeman brainwashed you to say that didn't he!? If I was your mother, that would make Reala..." she stopped.

If NiGHTS was Moonlight's mother Reala had to have been her _father!_ The two slowly exchanged shocked glances before looking at the one claiming she was their child.

"Moonlight, you can't be serious! It isn't true!" she continued to deny the statement.

"I told you my name is New Moon! Plus. need I say again that I inherited _your_ facial features and _Dad's_ eye color!?" She growled charging and fighting NiGHTS once again.

It was true that her eyes were similar in color to Reala's. They couldn't fight the truth anymore. Moonlight really was just who she claimed to be! They were really her parents!

How could they not see this before!?

New Moon kept holding something behind her back to keep Reala away by blasting energy from it. "Now answer me! Or do you want to fight until I mortally wound you!?"

This was getting ugly despite everything was finally beginning to make sense.

"Even though I've only known who you are for a moment, I could _never_ fight you, Moonlight!" With her arm and shoulder in so much pain she couldn't hold out and was backed up against a tree.

She hadn't thought New Moon would be nearly this much of a challenge from the beginning. NiGHTS realized her daughter was a stronger foe from any she'd ever faced, not counting Wizeman.

This power didn't belong to a First Level Nightmaren. It was different. It wasn't weaker or stronger. It was just_ different_.

"It seems you know I'm a different level than you? Do you know what it is?" She shook her head. She only knew of three levels and this wasn't one of them.

"I'm an S Level Nightmaren. The S stands for 'Special'. This means I have unique abilities that no other Nightmaren could possibly have. I'm not any better in strength than you, but my stats are so unlike yours it can be hard to face." Things were growing more complicated so quickly.

Having been focused on New Moon the whole time, NiGHTS had almost forgotten about Reala! She looked over to see from the multiple times he'd been blasted away he was knocked unconscious!

"Moonlight, you need to stop! If you kill us you won't exist right!?" She'd recalled Jackle explaining how the yellow jester almost vanished when she and Reala had nearly died. "Do you want to end your life as well as ours!?"

"Shut up!" New Moon unveiled what she had hidden behind her back. It was the magic mirror that had transported then out of Nightmare Castle. This one was apparently from the future. How did she get her hands on it?

"I'll destroy you right now! I don't care if I lose my life as long as the pain you've given me ENDS!" NiGHTS closed her eyes. She was actually afraid. The first level Nightmaren had feared almost nothing, but New Moon was beyond terrifying. She couldn't even scream.

There was no way that was Moonlight. The real Moonlight needed help, but there was nothing she could do.

Tears flooded her face as she waited for the end. Why did it have to be this way?


	6. The Jolting Truths

Edited on 11/03/12

6 The Jolting Truths

NiGHTS kept her eyes closed in fright. She didn't know what to do or how to act.

How could Moonlight be this aggressive and angry? This wasn't like the Moonlight she knew so little of at all. The child had smiled when she had been her guide. She cried like any child would if they were in her situation.

As New Moon, she now was about to destroy her former ally who seemed to have been her mother all along! The first time meeting her transformed like this, she had only shown rage and a homicidal nature.

This girl was incapable of shedding tears. It was devastating because crying was something everyone needed to do sometimes. Without tears she was completely heartless.

...Or so NiGHTS thought.

For five minutes since she'd been cowering over her daughter, no attack had come.

Getting a bit of her spark back, she opened her eyes.

New Moon was in a position that appeared to be for a final blow, but was frozen in place. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling.

"Moonlight, are you alright!?"

The dark Maren dropped the mirror and her stance. Her face twisted in the wrong sort of way and then changed to show a worried and scared expression.

This was the old Moonlight's spirit taken control of New Moon's body.

"I... what have I done!?" she cried in alarm. Her childish voice had returned. She backed away a bit seemingly shocked by a pond in which she saw her reflection. "I can't hurt you! I just can't! Why have I become such a terrible thing!?" New Moon began to panic once she realized what her actions had been. "I... I..!" Now so beyond afraid of herself, New Moon broke into tears. "What happened!? How can I attack you like this!? How can I attack _you._"

She stopped speaking temporarily. "I told you who I am... You can't know that! You'd be ashamed of me for the horrible tragedies I've created without even trying. All I bring is bad luck! I've tried to prove myself otherwise... but... but..."

_"I'm a child of misfortune."_

NiGHTS and Reala (who had awoken just moments before) stared at New Moon.

She was looking more and more like Moonlight as the minutes past.

Even so, this Moonlight was hurting herself to the point it was scary. If she really was changing back, she'd be in beyond bad shape.

They were certain she'd be too sick to heal so, they had to make her realize everything was alright, _now._ "Moonlight, relax!" Reala exclaimed. He and NiGHTS tried to get closer to her.

"Get away from me! I'll only hurt you earlier than when I will in the future!" She was so frightened by something they didn't even know about.

Maybe if they got her to explain, they could help her. They had to know why she claimed she was a "Child of Misfortune" and what she thought she'd done.

"Everything I do leads to trouble! I've hurt you're arm! My existence itself only created more problems! If I hadn't been born, the future wouldn't be as bad as it is!" NiGHTS and Reala moved closer and she flew back even more.

"Moonlight, my arm will heal so, don't worry! You haven't done anything wrong. Please tell us what you mean by a child of misfortune and what happened to you," NiGHTS pleaded. She'd completely forgotten how afraid she was of New Moon.

She still was quite shocked about her identity, but that didn't matter now. Her real fear was for the young Maren's sanity and health. Even at that time, the heartache of worrying about her remained.

She now understood the reason. Even if she hadn't known it until minutes ago, her concern for Moonlight was because she was her mother. She had to feel scared for her naturally even though she didn't know she was her daughter all along.

"Dad's disappearance when Wizeman attacked our home was because Wizeman wanted to kidnap me and make me his servant! He believed I was the key to Nightopia's destruction.

After that, only Mum and I escaped. She became mentally unstable and sick from losing Dad! Even though I found him, I probably killed her by leaving to do so.

When I came to the past, Wizeman had come to kill Dad because we were planning another rebellion!

Both of you are in so much danger and are probably going to die in the future because of me!"

NiGHTS and Reala froze again. In the future both their lives may be destroyed because of Moonlight? This was getting more unbelievable every minute. They were going to die just because of Moonlight?

No! That could never happen! The yellow jester couldn't be blamed for something like that. It wasn't her fault, it was Wizeman's.

"Moonlight, you aren't responsible for that! You said before that you and I were separated from Reala when you were four years-old right? A four year-old can't be blamed for danger they've been put in and the others around them because they are too young to do anything about it," NiGHTS tried to reason. They had to help Moonlight retain her sanity before it could be too late.

NiGHTS flew further in her direction, but slower so as to not make her more unstable than she was.

"If we were attacked due to trying to create a second rebellion, it must have been to try to prevent worse things from happening. You must have forgotten that we were taking risks despite, our lives were at stake," Reala agreed.

Moonlight finally began to look less ill. She was snapping back to reality. Thank goodness. "Even if it was your fault, you planned to make amends for it by coming to the past. You came here to make sure disaster could never happen. You came here to save your life and ours."

"A-are you sure...? It wasn't my fault. I..."

Moonlight never finished her sentence. The sickness returned to her face and she let out a scream.

An evil presence was all around them. Wizeman! Wizeman was trying to keep her from returning to her true self.

A crazed look came into her turquoise eyes and she smirked. New Moon had regained control over Moonlight's body. She slowly re-transformed before they could do anything to help her.

Something about her "split personality" seemed a bit different from before.

"It seems that brat still has some control. Listen well, Moonlight. This body is mine now. If you can't keep quiet, I'll find a way to shut you up myself." New Moon appeared to be cringing. Moonlight must have been desperately trying to overcome her and thus, her alternate self could feel pain from the battle between their souls.

"Well my dearest parents, I'll be going now. Something is hurting me and I need to get rid of it," New Moon said.

"No, Stop!" NiGHTS cried flying as fast as she could to stop New Moon. She knew that she was going to try to break Moonlight's spirit and had to stop her.

It was too late. The monster somehow moved increasingly faster than she'd ever seen and she fled from sight.

"No! No! No! NO!" the purple jester said as she lost sight of her daughter. "Moonlight, I'll save you! I promise that I'll save you!" She declared punching the ground.

Reala put his hand on her shoulder. "Why did it have to be this way, Reala...?" She turned and looked at him. "How could we not have realized the truth! It was obvious just like she said and we didn't know!" She banged on the ground in anger and confusion.

"I don't know, NiGHTS..." Even Reala didn't know what to think or do anymore.

This had all happened quickly and was too much for them. They didn't understand the reasons for any of it.

It wasn't right.

Moonlight herself was proof of whom she was. It had been so easy to notice and yet they hadn't. That face; those eyes...

This was their new fate and a shocking one.

Just what happened in the future that created such a mess?

The child claimed sometime in the future, Wizeman came upon an unknown power source that made him a threat impossible to defeat. Whatever that power source was, it didn't matter.

They had to defeat Wizeman before he could reach this strong force.

By hint, they now knew that Magic Mirror may be the key, but they weren't sure. They stayed there for quite sometime trying to understand what happened and everything else.

…...

"Hey! Are you two alright!?" NiGHTS and Reala looked up and spotted not New Moon this time, but a blue clad Nightmaren that appeared to be around eleven years-old.

Just where had he came from and who was he?

Was this also an attack? No, he'd asked if they were alright.

"Who are you!?" NiGHTS exclaimed. This was just what they needed, another character they knew nothing about. As if things weren't already complicated enough.

They could both sense a good aura and not a bad one in him. Maybe he could help them. He had to.

"My name is Rune. I'm from the future just like Moonlight and her friend." A friend of Moonlight's? She had allies besides her family? This was good to hear, but confusing. "She told you her true identity didn't she?" This boy knew a lot, perhaps too much.

"How can we trust you? Apparently, Moonlight has become our enemy and you claim to know her," Reala questioned. He was still just as upset as NiGHTS with a right to be.

Now after all the trouble had left, only to come back stronger, he'd decided to make an appearance.

Rune remained a strangely relaxed attitude. He wasn't at all provoked or concerned by Reala's demand for a reason to trust him. This was a first.

"You want to know how you can trust me. Take a look at this. Rune lifted up the box he'd stolen earlier, opened it, and took out a polished blue stone. "Does this look familiar to you?" he asked.

That stone was indeed recognizable. Moonlight wore one just like that on her vest! No this wasn't one like it; this was her stone. It was exactly the same shape and you could almost see through it like a rounded jewel.

"Where did you get that!?" NiGHTS asked. Even Reala seemed willing to believe him now. They knew that stone must have been important to Moonlight in some way. Rune remained his calm despite NiGHTS repetitive questions. Honestly, what could shock this boy?

"I retrieved it from Nightmare Castle. Moonlight won't come to possess this for nineteen years. Thus, you two will give it to her when she is four years-old." Rune threw it and NiGHTS scrambled to catch it.

"If she doesn't possess it, her life and the world will be in danger. From what I've been told, Moonlight's body holds and creates a lot of power at an alarming rate. This absorbs all that excess energy inside her." They didn't like the sound of that at all. It seemed that there would be serious consequences if the yellow jester didn't have the stone.

"What will happen if she doesn't wear it?" Reala asked. "You're talking like the stone is life support for her." Rune nodded with a serious face. "You're saying she could die if she creates too much energy. It over powers her that much and you mentioned something about the world being threatened as well didn't you?" NiGHTS listened, but didn't have a calm face as Rune nodded a second time.

"What do you mean by that!?" she exclaimed. "That energy not only consumes her, but everything else!? Are you saying Moonlight is a living bomb ready to blow up the entire Night Dimension!?" That couldn't be true. First off they found out Moonlight was their daughter and now she could destroy their world if she didn't wear a little stone. This wasn't some unfortunate disaster anymore thus was insanity! "It's not true!"

"It is... I'm afraid to say. In case you didn't notice, New Moon wasn't wearing it." NiGHTS and Reala looked at each other and back to Rune. That meant trouble didn't it? "He plans on using Moonlight in that form to destroy Nightopia before she can even exist.

When that happens, she'll be erased along with Nightopia, dimensional time holes from the future will erupt, and Wizeman can use them to breakthrough this one into others destroying everything."

This was too much! This was just too much! NiGHTS mind went blank. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything around her faded into darkness.


	7. Blackened Hearts

Updated on 11/07/12

7 Blackened Hearts

Yet again, NiGHTS awoke wishing everything before wasn't real.

She sat up to find she was now alone. Reala wouldn't have just left her after she passed out, overwhelmed by the shocking turns of events. She guessed this was her inner conscious again and she wasn't actually awake.

Being part of The Dream World herself of course, it wasn't normal for her to have dreams to begin with. The times before then had all been visions sent by AT Moonlight and Moonlight. Those were the only things she could envision when she was asleep.

Could this have been another one of those? If so, who sent it and when would they appear to tell her what she needed to know?

It didn't matter. After all, she'd find out eventually.

The vision in her mind still appeared to be in Crystal Castle.

The eternally falling Autumn leaves were orange and gold. The sand was a pale yellow, warm, and soft. The water was pure blue and violet in the deeper parts. Finally, a blue sky shone through the glass pillars, crystal stalagmites, and building casting a turquoise color to shine through them.

The vibrant shades of her surroundings made her even more upset. All of those bright colors reminded her of Moonlight. It made her cry in worry and heartache. Why were the colors there all the ones Moonlight wore? Tears continued to flood the purple Maren's eyes.

When she hadn't met the little time traveler and had just been enemies with Reala, even if that broke her heart, she'd never cried. Now that she and Reala had realized their true feelings, admitted them, and had chanced upon the child she'd changed.

Now she understood that every encounter, no matter how small, effects you forever. When you meet someone for the first time or even come across them again, your feelings and thoughts connect and clash with their own. Choosing to live for the ones she loved had caused these changes to the way she thought and acted in only a matter of days.

It had been true that Moonlight had first appeared to her three years ago, but the meeting in Lost Park was by far more life changing. That night three years ago was only the beginning and who knows what was next in the path she followed? How would future meetings, farewells, and reunification decide who she'd become?

Suddenly, her tears stopped flowing. She didn't understand, but she just couldn't seem to cry anymore. She was still beyond upset, but she couldn't let her pain out that way anymore. Maybe that was a sign she needed another outlet to end her pain.

She knew death obviously wasn't an answer and she didn't want to die anymore. Suicide wouldn't end her suffering and she knew others would be affected by that. Reala would be left alone and Moonlight would never exist.

Plus, from what she pieced together, none of this would have happened if Moonlight never came from the future.

Confusingly enough though, if she killed herself there, her reasons for doing so would be erased. The events leading to her suicide wouldn't happen because that little girl wouldn't exist to change which direction she went in life.

She knew that could place so many holes in the timeline and who knew what would happen as a result. She shuddered because her death could take everyone and everything else away with her.

'_Or possibly,_' if she killed herself, erasing Moonlight's very existence, along with the path to that suicide, the first path would be restored. As a result, Moonlight would exist, all of this would happen all over again, she would kill herself **again**, and all of those events would repeat themselves for all of eternity! For all NiGHTS knew. that could have happened multiple, or even millions of times already!

(A.N. If this theory confuses you because I'm poor at explaining things, look up "The Grandfather Paradox" on Wikipedia. It is a similar idea, so my bad explanation might make more sense if you read that.)

NiGHTS took a deep breath to clear those mind-boggling thoughts from her head. The last thing she needed to do was confuse herself even further with the idea of a suicide paradox.

At least that proved to her more than ever that killing herself would only make things worse. The way to end her pain and find happiness laid elsewhere. And at that moment she realized what that was.

_'Wizeman! If I get rid of my former master and save Moonlight everything will be fine!'_

She promised herself right then and there that is what she would do.

How could she accomplish that if he would just come back to life? Was there a way?

There had to be. Somehow, she knew that there must be a way that she hadn't come across yet. If only she knew what that was.

"So, you've found your way." A familiar voice announced coming into view. "I'm glad." AT Moonlight floated just in front of NiGHTS and held out her hand.

"Shall we go now?" The purple jester just stared. "There is something you must see. And if you're wondering, my mother is indeed an alternate timeline you." That was what she had been wondering.

The older Maren took her hand and got up.

"Where are we going?" NiGHTS asked. "What are you showing me?" She frowned. She wanted to be prepared for what laid ahead, whatever that was. AT Moonlight only smiled gently.

"You'll understand soon enough," she responded.

_'In the night sky, the faraway star twinkles.'_

She was casting a spell by singing a song. So both incarnations of Moonlight possessed that unique ability.

_'Last night, I saw in my dream a little bird of the same color.' _

The background around them faded.

_'On this sleepless night, I sing this song, alone.'_

A new scene began to form.

_'Tomorrow I will sing_ _with you, riding the wings of dreams._'

NiGHTS recognized the location instantly. It was Spring Valley.

This where she met the visitor, Claris Sinclair and had often spent time with her and Elliot Edwards before they left Nightopia.

Long before that, when she had served Wizeman, this was the main area she was assigned to steal Ideya from. It held both heartwarming and painful enemies.

"Wow! It's big! Giggle," a very young voice chimed happily. NiGHTS looked around and spotted what appeared to be a toddler age Moonlight. She was speechless.

She watched her run around and play in the hills. Wait! What if the child saw her!?

"Relax. This is an illusion of the future. We're not actually here so,he can't see you," AT Moonlight stated.

It didn't matter.

When Moonlight had first shown herself to NiGHTS, she could somehow see her smile wasn't real. This younger Moonlight's smile was genuine. She was happy, she had no trace of fear or trauma.

"Why are you showing me this?" NiGHTS asked. AT Moonlight grimaced.

"Wait..." Now the teen shook her head. "You're showing me, Moonlight's past!? You're showing me all the pain she went through!?" She couldn't believe it.

Wasn't it bad enough that she knew Moonlight was shell-shocked!? She thought her heart would be ripped to shreds if she actually saw what happened to create the unimaginable post-traumatic stress the yellow jester went through.

Then again, she would see it eventually anyway, since it was in her future as well. Even so, she still didn't want to see that.

"If you're going to save the other me, you need to fully understand the situation," AT Moonlight said.

"Your future self loves her just as much as Reala.

Because of the power source Wizeman obtained, you hid away shortly after she was born. Sadly, just before before you did, Wizeman had sensed the strong powers she held. He thought she would be useful to his plans and so, to protect her, Delight City became your hiding place. Sometime later, other Nightmaren rebelled and joined you there. By the time the other me was four, she wanted freedom.

You hadn't told her anything of Wizeman or the Nightmaren origins. You kept her as close as possible. So taking a huge risk, for one day, you brought her to Spring Valley, all for giving her one day of freedom." NiGHTS was amazed. She would do all those things, all for Moonlight, and no one, but Moonlight.

"Are you ready to see more of the future?" NiGHTS finally gave in and agreed.

...

Meanwhile, in the present Nightmare Castle, New Moon had just reported her failure to Wizeman. He had been upset, but he still let her off the hook pretty easily.

She leaned against a hallway wall, thinking silently. "So you didn't succeed did you, New Moon, was it?" Spectra scoffed coming into view.

New Moon shrugged and then made her twisted smile. "What's so funny, kid?" The dark magenta Maren crossed her eyes.

"The funny thing is how desperate you are to get rid of me, not that you can," New Moon said with her little smirk. Specrta grew angry, but tried not to show it.

"You may be older than me, but you are the one that is the child. A child with a weak light is who you are." Now she grew puzzled. This was becoming a more disturbing conversation than annoying. "I hear your heart. You think you're alone, abandoned, betrayed. It's frustrating isn't it? You feel sad."

"Master Wizeman did NOT and will never abandon me, you little...!" Spectra protested in anger. Her fist tightened and she got ready to punch New Moon.

She stopped herself and hit the wall for some reason. A strange feeling came over her.

"I'm not talking about Master Wizeman. We're the same; you and me," New Moon said. "We both thought we were cared for, but were thrown aside by the ones who should have loved us the most." No! It couldn't be! How could the brat know what Spectra felt? They weren't alike. They had nothing in common!

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Spectra screamed, grabbing her head in her hands. It all came back to her.

"You little brat! I'll murder you if you EVER mention _that_ to me again! I will break every bone in that body of yours if you even speak to me!" Spectra took off down the hallway as New Moon laughed like a maniacally.

"I'd love to play with you again some time, my friend! Hahahaha!" She quieted down as soon as her "playmate" was out of sight.

With her usual disturbed face, she said: "So, I wasn't the first one Master Wizeman placed under this sort of curse."

'_Stop it! You hurt her! Even she didn't deserve that!_' A voice cried from her mind, making New Moon's face grow terrifying. '_You took me over! And you're hurting everyone! Give me my body back!_'

New Moon realized it was her other soul speaking.

"I'm in control, you stupid kid! You'll have to give up eventually on the thought they'll save you," she responded to Moonlight. She felt the other spirit of their body refuse that idea. "They don't give a care what happens to you! Your dad abandoned you and joined Wizeman! Your mother didn't look for you when you looked for him pointlessly!" No hesitation yet.

'_You're my doubts and the things I shouldn't believe!_ _I know that is what you think, but it's NOT true! I'll bet your memories aren't intact. Listen to me and I'll prove it to you!_' New Moon didn't respond._'Like Spectra, your heart isn't stained, tainted, or evil, it's just believing lies! Listen to the truth!_'

...

NiGHTS woke up in tears. "So, that is what will happen..."

She turned and saw Reala concerned over her once again. She felt so guilty. "Reala, I'm sorry." She sat up and found herself embracing him.

"NiGHTS, you're alright," he said relieved. She stared into his eyes.

He didn't know what she'd just witnessed. It was horrible. She stayed in his arms, wanting this moment to last forever.

She remembered what AT Moonlight had told her though.

'_The future isn't set in stone. I'm certain this chain of events can be changed, but it may not lead to peace. I'm afraid,_ _it cannot be that simple. But there is still a way to save everything. _

_The butterfly will lead the way._'

"_The what?_"

"_Two equal sides will battle without stop. Neither is capable of winning or losing. However, the black side threatens to overcome the white one._

_At the hour of doom, the butterfly will shine their light and bring peace at a worthy price. They are all that stands in the darkness's way._

_The butterfly represents both Light and Dark, there are two halves. The black butterfly threatens to 'eat' the white butterfly. Trust in the white one, but don't doubt the black one._

_Before the legend begins, time must divide itself. A life is lost, to take it back time goes in two directions. Both must be protected together._

_The tragedy will reveal the butterfly's identity. Rely on their heart that is, Courageous, Pure, Growing, Intelligent, and Hopeful. To save the butterflies, is to save the future.'_


	8. New Allies

Um... I have been wondering about this since I got a review on another story of mine...(I never get any in the NiGHTS fandom) This might sound really stupid out of a High School Graduate, but what is formatting?

And I have a favor for you too. Can anyone review 777Air777's story, NiGHTS Into the Beginning? She really deserves it.

Moonlight, Rune, AT Moonlight, New Moon © Keito The Pure

Spectra, Jewel, Casanova, Amethyst, Dead Eye, and Phantasia © werecatkid17 from  
NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega, Sonic Team

8 New Allies

Spectra banged her fist against a wall and continued down the hallway towards her room. "What the hell did that brat mean by a curse? We're not the same at all!" All the other Nightmaren around ducked, soared, ran, ext. for cover. She was a fierce force when angered.

But now that she reflected upon it... Her memory was quite vague about _that_ time. She honestly thought she'd been abandoned, but was that what occurred?

She slammed her door shut. "She knows NOTHING about me! That kid better watch out!"

A silhouette outside the window listened to all she wanted to hear and flew away. It was best to tell this information to the others. A certain someone would have been especially interested to know what was happening to Spectra.

…...

"Reala, what happened to Rune?" NiGHTS asked now that she was out of her daze. She had just noticed that the boy wasn't around.

A friend of Moonlight's would be a lot of help. Maybe he could clarify more about the future itself. She'd only seen everything that had happened around her future daughter. What was the rest of The Night Dimension going to be like in the future?

"He left right after you passed out. He said he had something to do," Reala explained. From the tone of his voice, it seemed he was relieved the blue jester left. He had seemed a bit tense when he was around. Rune's personality seemed to be the worst to mix with Reala's. If they met again any time soon it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

NiGHTS guessed it was best to drop the topic. It wasn't good to keep going on about the subject. There were more serious things to worry over anyway.

"I think we need to go to Nightmare again... I'm worried Moonlight doesn't have much time left before her powers go out of control... but I think... something bad is going to happen." NiGHTS said with a downcast expression. She'd stated what she knew was necessary to do in a matter of seconds. "I didn't mean to startle you! It's just... I've got a bad feeling... I'll explain everything on the way."

Reala had a blend of puzzlement and worry on his face, but nodded in understanding. The final battle was about to begin.

…...

"We're not your enemies! Why can't you understand!" Jackle proclaimed to the four mysterious Nightmaren they'd just met. They stared in a hostile manner. It seemed gaining their trust would be a harsh task.

Since when had there been other Nightmaren? Those four appeared to have hidden themselves here and for who knows how long. What was even more astounding (and unnerving for that matter) was the fact they were all First Level.

"What proof do you have!" A male ghost-like Nightmaren demanded."You could have been sent by Wizeman to kill us!" He wore an open fuchsia colored trench coat that was brown inside, a spiked collar, and a plain black clothing with black spiked boots . He had long black hair with some silver streaks. His eyes were blue, but one appeared blind and had a scar over it.

A Japanese fan was moved in-between him and Jackle, by a female also ghost-like Maren. "Brother, you're being too cautious." She wore a violet colored silken kimono and had lilac colored hair and eyes 'If Wizeman was finally trying to kill us after all this time, isn't it obvious Second Level Nightmaren wouldn't be nearly enough to do so? We can trust them!" she said.

Jackle thought she was the most beautiful Maren he'd ever seen. He wanted to get to know her better, but that was easier said than done. At that time, he still had to be concerned about his brother, NiGHTS, and Moonlight, so he still had to think about that over something like this. Next to that, her own brother didn't appear too fond of him. There would be chances later, he guessed.

"Dead Eye, I agree with Amethyst. You're judging them too soon," another female Maren added. "Your sister has even pointed out valid reasons that they aren't enemies." She wore clothes that had several different jewels on them. Her long hair was purple on one side, mauve in the middle, and blue on the other side. She had two pairs of horns. The top pair was silver and the bottom pair was red.

"Relax, Dead Eye. There's nothing wrong, I'm certain," the last of them added. "Don't you trust Amethyst and Jewel's judgement?) He wore a red ruff, purple and green vest, blue undershirt with white sleeves, red pants, and colorful boots. His hair was a long dirty blond color and he had blue eyes. A noticeable feature was he had four wings.

"Guys, something weird is going on!" Another Maren came into view. She didn't look like the standard First Level, but she was obviously on it. On her head was a black fedora with red trim. She wore a red trench coat, a black shirt, brown pants, and red boots. Over her eye was an eye patch. Her visible eye was red. Finally, her hair was very widely colored.

"Oh they're others here?" she said, in a strangely relaxed way.

"Hi there. The name's Sam Shade. Who are you guys?" Dead Eye frowned at her lack of hostile behavior. Sam simply ignored him.

With her appearance, the atmosphere had become less tense. Jackle felt it was easier to explain everything now. "My name is Jackle. This is Clawz, Puffy, Gillwing, and Gulpo." He introduced himself and the others.

The four other Second Levels remained silent. Jackle was their captain when they had served Wizeman. Thus, they still let him act as their leader even though they were free now (and still completely out of his mind.) They also held a respect for him for actually making good decisions.

"What did you mean before, Sam? What did you mean about strange," Jewel asked. "Did something happen to Spectra?"

Spectra? Jackle knew of her. She was a first level that usually kept to herself in Nightmare Castle. On the other hand, when she was provoked, she would pulverise anyone and anything in her view. But something seemed rather odd about her. No one knew when Wizeman created her. She had been there from the beginning as far as the others knew.

"Yeah, it was Spectra," Sam admitted. "I think she's just about lost it. Some strange teen Maren said things like: 'Do you feel abandoned?' and 'You're lost aren't you?" to her. Your sister got really mad in a way that wasn't like her," the fedora hatted Maren explained.

Sister! Jewel was Spectra's sister? Things were growing more puzzling every minute.

That didn't matter. Jackle needed to ask for their help in helping Reala and NiGHTS. He couldn't be silent any longer. "Listen, I have a request," he blurted out. Everyone turned and looked at him, except Dead Eye who scowled. "My brother and the one he loves may be in trouble. They were ordered to defeat Wizeman after the two of us left Wizeman and joined NiGHTS. But after we freed these guys, we were separated."

Shock came over the five First Level's faces. "It's kind of difficult to explain! But they could be on their way there **right now**! If they're alone, I'm sure they'll be killed. Next to that, we need to kill him permanently. We have to make sure he won't come back to life,"

When he paused to breathe, Dead Eye looked him in eyes and glared, "Do you realize what will happen if he dies forever! We'll die too!"

Amethyst and the others actually nodded at what her brother said. "That's why were trying to kill him without that happening! There has to be a way," Jackle argued.

"Are you sure?" Amethyst flew up close to him. Her hair smelled like... lavender... His thoughts grew fuzzy. He managed to shake it off.

"Yes, I'm certain. Reala may have found the way to save everything," he proclaimed. "Jewel, I believe it was mentioned Spectra is your sister. Would you like to rescue her?" Jewel looked up in shock.

"Y-yes! And we can rescue Mother too!" She exclaimed. Wait... First she had a sister and now she had a mother as well? Nightmaren weren't allowed to have children! So she was like Moonlight? Was her mother in danger because she and Spectra were born? "If she's still alive... All I remember is she was taken prisoner when I was twelve."

"And not long after that, we fled with Jewel. But _something strange_ happened to Spectra and she refused to come with us..." Casanova explained. "From what we know, we were the only Nightmaren around at that time."

Now he understood. Jackle, NiGHTS, Reala, and the others weren't the first Nightmaren Wizeman created! These Maren were the true first Nightmaren. After they'd fled, was when he and everyone else were created. It was a shock!

"Will you help us?" Jackle asked again. "You guys won't have to hide out here anymore!" he begged.

"I'll go!" Casanova agreed.

"Count me in!" Sam Shade said with a thumbs up.

"I'm going too!" Amethyst said.

But she looked at Dead Eye. "Brother, aren't you coming?" she asked. Dead eye spoke in a hushed tone.

"No..."

"Why brother!" Amethyst asked. "You'll be left alone. You're doppelgangers don't count as company!" Jackle guessed that was one of his powers. It seemed quite different abilities were given to their new friends.

Amethyst would be sad if Dead Eye stayed behind. Jackle didn't want to hurt her. He had to think of a way to convince him to come. Wait that was it! He had no other options and he wanted to mess with Dead Eye.

"So you'll leave the protection of your sister to us?" Jackle asked with a twisted smirk. Dead Eye looked up. Fire burned in his eyes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

"LIKE HELL I WILL LET AN IDIOT LIKE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" he screamed. "I'll go, but be warned. If you try anything, you'll never see the light of day again!" It actually worked... He'd been banned from getting closer to Amethyst, but she wouldn't be lonely without her brother.

He looked in her direction out of the corner of his eye. She was laughing. "I thought no one, but Casanova was brave enough to try anything like that." she smiled at Jackle. He felt accomplished by making her laugh.

But he looked back at her brother. His fiery glare had changed to an ice-cold one that screamed "Death to Jackle."

He refused to admit defeat and simply said. "Let's go right away!"

"Do you have a plan?" Casanova asked.

"Nope. We'll just wing it until we find Reala and NiGHTS hehe." Their new allies looked slightly concerned, but remained silent.

Everything would soon come to an end.

Chapter End

Well, I'll try, I repeat TRY to update soon. I keep getting distracted with watching Anime and video games... ^^; My talent is procrastination.

I need to give a thanks to werecatkid17 for rping with me on this plot. It really helped me get ideas.

I will say right now, I know my grammar sucks.

I have a language impairment. Just tell me the grammar rule if you see a mistake. I'd appreciate it a lot. I wasn't taught most of the rules of grammar rules in school, so telling me will help me learn them. No examples please. I don't understand them.

Sayonara, Keito The Pure.


	9. Mental Battles and Physical Battles

OMG! I actually updated this the week after I posted chapter eight. I didn't do it about half a year later. I guess this means my motivation to write is starting to come back. I'll try to keep going with this streak, but I make no promises. That is why I said, "I'll try."

Oh. And everyone in the NiGHTS fanbase might want to hear this. It started a year ago, but I haven't mentioned it much. There is a fan campaign going on to get NiGHTS Into Dreams ported to today's video game consoles. Sega is supporting it, by the way. All you have to do is a click the button on . It will show you want it to be released.

Moonlight, AT Moonlight, New Moon, and Rune (who isn't even in this chapter) (C) Keito-The-Pure

Spectra, Jewel, Dead Eye, Casanova, Sam Shade, and Spectra (C) werecatkid17 from .

NiGHTS and all related trademarks (C) Sega

9 Mental Battles & Physical Battles

New Moon sat on a tower in Nightmare Castle. She felt like she had a major headache... Or rather, she felt like like someone was being a headache to her. Basically, she felt like someone was nagging at her. It was someone she wished would just go and die.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" She yelled. The one she was yelling at was invisible to everyone, but her. If someone heard or saw her, they'd have no idea who she was talking to. They might even call her crazy thinking she had schizophrenia. "You should be afraid of me and give up!"

"I won't give up! I may only be eight, but I'm not afraid of you! I don't even think I should be," Moonlight echoed from within New Moon's mind. "I already said, you're not evil. I don't need to be afraid of someone who isn't bad. And also, as I already said, you're just my bad feelings that took me over. So to beat you, I'll become happy! I'll stop feeling scared, angry, sad, hurt, and whatever else you are," she said in a brave tone. She wasn't going to stop trying. She had to keep her mentality in existence until she had control of her body again. She wasn't going to let New Moon push her out and fade away.

"Go ahead and try! Everyone has to feel all those things sometimes. The second you're overcome by (or even hurt severally physically) I'll be back! You can't destroy me!" New Moon argued. "That is of course, if I were you bad feelings, like you claim. I'm a whole other soul Master Wizeman created! I'm like a split-personality that shares this body with you. It seems Master Wizeman just decided not to take you out of this body when he put me in it," the dark Maren simply tossed aside Moonlight's beliefs. She didn't care as long as she was in control of their body.

"I will give you credit for having some spunk, but everything is still hopeless for you. You will leave this body eventually as if you died, then I'll have it forever!" she finished. Suddenly she felt an unusual pain. She fell from where she floated to the stone tower floor.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" Moonlight yelled. "Even if I have to hurt my body to do so, you should go away not me! I doubt Nightmaren go to Heaven or even Hell, so I don't know where you'll end up, but get out of me! If you come back, I'll get over whatever is making me sad, then and erase you again," she retorted. To be honest, Moonlight was scared, but she was trying to be brave. She knew she had to win this fight.

"Damn it... You still have some control, do you? You'll regret what you just did!" New Moon had an idea. "Remember that day four years ago in your own time era? Do you remember waking up being held by your mother flying away from Delight City?" She felt Moonlight mentally cringe. "You asked where your father was. Your mother didn't respond. When you were coming towards another Nightopia's border. there was a massive explosion. What did you feel? Were you scared. Are you scared just by thinking about it to this day?" New Moon smirked. Moonlight didn't respond. "Do you see that I'll win now?" No response. New Moon laughed. "I won! I made you speechless hahahahaha!"

…...

"We're here..." NiGHTS said. Once again, she was back in Nightmare. She hoped she would never have to go there again after what she came to do at that time. It was not a place she ever liked going to. She would never like going there.

The unknown tragedy from AT Moonlight's prophecy... Would that take place that same very night? She shuddered at the thought. Would something important be destroyed? Would someone die? Would they all die? What was going to happen!

But she wasn't alone! Reala was with her. It was a great comfort. She couldn't do this without him. Besides her lover she felt, no she knew, AT Moonlight was there, somewhere, hidden, observing, and stepping in only when she needed to.

Somehow she guessed AT Moonlight wasn't working alone. Others must have been with her working in the shadows. She and her allies were working together so those in this timeline could be happy.

Now that she thought about those things, she felt braver. The shard of an Ideya of Courage was still embedded in her chest. It was there to remind her to never give up and to have her own courage.

"Let's find a place to sneak in," Reala suggested. They snuck up to peek in some windows. They weren't so sure, but inside one of the ones they stared through there was no one in sight. Thus, they headed through it hoping to find Moonlight before it was too late.

They snuck down the hallways, but they realized someone had spotted them! "You're the traitors! I'll kill you and please Master Wizeman!" It was another First Level Nightmaren. As she approached they realized it was Spectra. She was wearing her usual dark magenta colored jester outfit and spiked armor. Neither of them knew much about her, but they braced themselves.

"I'll kill you and then Wizeman will get rid of that brat New Moon because I beat her!" She knew about New Moon! Perhaps she knew where the transformed Moonlight was. If only she was on their side.

As they got ready to block whatever attacks she was going to use, she sank into the floor. She phased right through it! "Where did she go!" This wasn't good. She might have been trying to hide herself and aim a surprise attack.

"That's not a normal power for a First Level Nightmaren... Watch for her to come back up," Reala said. They searched the floor, waiting for her to become intangible and come back up again.

NiGHTS spotted Spectra reappearing. "Right there!" They got out of the way.

'_That is not a normal power for a First Level to have...'_ NiGHTS remembered Reala's words.

"Reala, I think... She _is_ a First Level, despite that strange power, but... there's something different about her! It's kind of like The S Level, but she is still a First Level, I'm sure!" She dodged Spectra again.

"Quit moving out of the way! I have to kill you! I have to make Master Wizeman acknowledge me as the strongest Nightmaren. My damn mother's reputation as a traitor and a Second Level Nightmaren has given him bad eyes for me!" Mother? She had a mother!

"You have a mother!" NiGHTS asked as she dodged her blows. "But no Nightmaren have ever had children!" This was a shock. Maybe having a Second Level as a mother affected her powers differently. The Second Level Nightmaren all tended to have unique abilities. They weren't as strong as a First Level's powers, but they were incomparable to one another like Moonlight's S Level powers. "When were you born! Where is your mother and what about your father!"

Spectra stopped for a moment and glared. "Since I'm going to kill you anyway, I guess this will be your dying wish!" She was actually going to explain. "I was born one hundred eight years ago... When I was twelve my parents betrayed Wizeman. My father was killed... But... my mother... my damn mother..."

Spectra paused. She grabbed her head like she was in pain. "My mother... ab-aban..." She couldn't seem to say the rest. "Damn it! Damn it all! I know that is what happened. I remember that day so clearly... And then Jewel up and left too!" Jewel? Who was Jewel? "My sister... My own twin... She was too much like mother... She also..." This was strange. What was happening to her! She also mentioned she was born one hundred eight years earlier. That was about twelve years before NiGHTS, Reala, and most of the other Nightmaren were created. Wizeman must have made them after whatever happened to Spectra's mother and sister!

"A-are you alright!" NiGHTS asked in concern for their opponent. She approached Spectra slowly. "Does your head hurt? What's wrong?"

Spectra got up and punched NiGHTS in the shoulder. It was the same one New Moon had clawed earlier. She moved out of the way grasping it as the pain that had almost completely healed came back stronger.

"NiGHTS!" Reala exclaimed as Spectra began to fight them again. He moved out of the way of one of her attacks. NiGHTS backed up in the opposite direction.

"I'm okay! Don't worry!" She said. "But something isn't right with Spectra." It was true Spectra's fighting style had changed. They looked at her face and noticed she was cringing in pain.

"Why can't I remember!" Spectra yelled aiming more blows at both Reala and NiGHTS.

"I think something is wrong with her memory! She's in pain because she's trying to remember what happened! It's kind of like Moonlight's memory being screwed up and taken on the form of New Moon. The only difference is she doesn't appear to have a split personality." They kept dodging trying to think of some sort of plan. They felt bad for Spectra. They wanted to try to help her.

…...

"We have to find Reala and NiGHTS!" Jackle exclaimed as his group and the other Nightmaren snuck inside Nightmare Castle. "They must be trying to find Wizeman and destroy him!" he said. "We have to look for them and stop them just in case their idea is wrong." He looked around. They were all trying to figure out which way to go. They decided, but Jewel stopped.

"We should break into two groups. I need to find Mother and Spectra. Half of us should go after your brother and this 'NiGHTS' while the rest of us look for my family," she proclaimed. She was right."In three hours, whether we find them or not, we should meet at the highest tower."

And so, the group broke in half. Jackle went with the other Second Levels to find Reala. The First Level Nightmaren went the other way. Now it seemed, like they'd never been on each other's side, but they knew they could trust each other.

"Goodluck, Jackle," Amethyst said and joined her friends. She'd spoken to him when the others didn't. He was dazed again. But like last time, he snapped out of it.

"NiGHTS and Reala probably went to Wizeman's Throne Room since he is always in there," Jackle guessed. They started going in that direction when a strange presence appeared. It didn't feel bad, but someone was there.

'_Don't go that way! It will mean your end!'_

"Who's there!" He and the others looked around. The other group turned around and came back. They identified the voice as a young girl instantly. It wasn't high or low so obviously it was Moonlight.

'_Just as the Moonlight of my timeline is guiding the ones you seek, I am here to guide you.'_

"What are you talking about! Who are you?"

'_I am one who has the ability to see the future. I cannot cross timelines or dimensions like the others, but am telepathic. I know what is going to happen if you go there. Your brother has not yet reached Wizeman. He is fighting someone your new allies seek.'_

"Allies? You mean us!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Sounds like it," Casanova said.

"It's Spectra isn't it! They're with my sister!" Jewel said in shock.

"How can we trust you!" Dead Eye demanded of the voice.

'_I-I have no proof... Ugh!' _

The voice lost it's dramatic tone and now sounded like a typical teenager.

'_Never mind! Just make sure you don't go to Wizeman yet. It's too reckless! It would be sad if you died! There is a future waiting for you all, you must stay alive to reach it.'_

"You sound like you're telling the truth, whoever you are. You sound too young to think evil thoughts too. I'll trust you!" Jewel said. "Which way should we go to find them?"

'_Head to the next floor. You'll find who you are looking for.'_

"Let's go everyone!" Jackle said. The group reformed and headed in that direction.

'_I will guide you away from opponents. Go left through this hall.'_

They followed her instructions and went left. Next they headed through a large hallway leading to a narrow one. They had to go in a single file line. Still following the mysterious girl's instructions, they found a staircase. They immediately climbed it to the next floor.

'_Go straight and turn right. Hurry!'_

"We're going!" They continued in the same direction. They entered a three way hall. Without stopping they went right. They realized they were in an area of Nightmare Castle that almost no one entered.

'_You're almost there! Keep going straight ahead. Who you are seeking is directly behind this door.'_

They opened the door. But NiGHTS, Reala and Spectra weren't behind it. Instead, a female Nightmaren appeared to have been placed in a container. She was unconscious and unchanged since the day she was put in.

"Mother!"

Chapter 9 end.

There are probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter (as usual...), so let me know if you see one.


	10. The Memory Wars Part I How It Began

10 Memory Wars: Part 1- How It Began

Moonlight snapped back to reality within her double conscience. "I won't give in to you, New Moon!" she exclaimed. She recalled how New Moon silenced her using her memories. "Just because bad things happened in the past, doesn't mean my future can't be changed. I won't let you use past incidents to make me be quiet!"

New Moon grinned in her usual twisted manner. "I figured you wouldn't shut up that easily. Were you thinking of a plan to make a comeback?" The outer soul asked in a mocking sort of way. She wouldn't believe the inner soul could think of anything. "I know you're unusually smart and wise for your age (aside from the fact you can sometimes get hotheaded.) You're the other me. I know you inside and out. I'm sure you can't think of a way to turn the tables." She shrugged.

"I have thought of a way, you meanie!" Moonlight retorted. "Remember how I said you're made up of the fake memories in my heart? How about we debate which of our memories are true or false? I want to see which of us can prove who's right and who's wrong," she proposed. She wasn't sure about it, but she wanted to try.

"Hahaha! You've got to be kidding me, you brat!" New Moon laughed. "I told you I'm not made up of fake memories or bad feelings. I also told you that wouldn't work when you suggested it before."

She didn't notice Moonlight smirking mentally. The little girl had realized something. Even though they were very different, it was possible she did have some things in common with New Moon. One of the possibilities was, as her other self put it, being hotheaded. Moonlight knew she could be reckless, so what if New Moon was too?

"Is that a yes or a no? Are you afraid of being proven wrong?" Maybe if she pestered her enough, she'd hit a button that would make her other self lose her common sense and begin the debate. Moonlight had to try it. She just couldn't give up yet, even if deep down she was losing hope.

"Really! You really think you can win something that doesn't exist? I'll have to prove you wrong and then you'll be lost. You won't ever try to stop me ever again." It worked! She just had to win the battle now. Who knew realizing you were dense like someone else could help you beat them?

"Okay, I'll start. After I say what happened, you'll tell me your version. After that, we'll see who's right and who's wrong."

And so, Moonlight began to retell the story of her past.

The day her parents took her to Spring Valley was where she began.

To her luck, she remembered what happened after she ran up the hill. The moment she saw the butterflies scatter, she suddenly felt very sick. She entered a trance like state and her thoughts grew cloudy. Her body grew hot, she began to sweat, and suddenly she floated into the air. She wasn't flying, she was simply levitating in her daze.

Her parents, who had noticed something was obviously off, tried to reach her. But before they could get closer, a huge surge of energy tore out of Moonlight's body. They knew it was dangerous to try to get closer. And yet, they still feared for her safety.

The energy, which appeared as a bright light, rose high above the clouds as a pillar, with Moonlight at its center. NiGHTS and Reala knew it could be seen from as far as Nightmare. Meaning, Wizeman might have just figured out their location. In other words, their days of living in hiding were over.

The light faded and Moonlight collapsed to the ground. Her thoughts went blank. She could hear her name being called. Even though she could hear it, her mind was too weakened to process what it was. In another moment, she blacked out.

Moonlight briefly awoke. She heard her parents talking with the other rebel Nightmaren, particularly her Uncle Jackle. She tried to stay awake and follow along with the conversation. She didn't understand what they were speaking about. It sounded serious and way over her head.

"We went into hiding after Moonlight was born. When you saw Wizeman had planned to take her when he learned about her. You knew hurting a Nightmaren child was horrible and that's why all of you came to our side too. It felt different from stealing Ideya from Visitors, which you also realized was wrong."

"Of course! But with about half of us leaving him, Wizeman wasn't too happy, As a result, we had to hide ourselves away. Unfortunately, he probably knows exactly where we are now. No, he knows our location without a doubt."

"We can't permanently defeat him. If we temporarily kill him, it won't change anything. He'll just come back and be even more furious."

"What are we going to do?"

Moonlight didn't like what she was hearing. It sounded frightening to her. She listened to as much as she could. Something inside her said: her life was about to change for the worse, the more she heard.

"Moonlight's health is also a concern now. Her body created that mass explosion of energy. And it produces far too much of it. Thank goodness for the stone we got in the 'paradox.' It will prevent that from happening again."

"It was terrifying. I'm sure that amount of energy could take out Nightopia along with her." Moonlight began to shiver in fear at the last thing the adults were talking about, What did they mean? She could be killed and take everything with her! That was scary.

She remembered hearing something about a stone being placed on her. She opened her eyes slightly to see a polished blue stone placed on her chest in front of her vest. It seemed to make her feel heavy, but she guessed she'd have to adjust to the stone's weight.

Unfortunately, Moonlight was still very weak and tired. She wasn't able to stay awake and listen much longer. Her head began to nod and her thoughts grew fuzzy again. She fell asleep before she could hear more.

"Hold it, brat! This isn't the event you think I'm a fake version of," New Moon interrupted. "This is earlier than what we're supposed to be discussing," she growled. "Get to the point before I get mad!"

Moonlight mentally tightened her fists and cried: "This leads up to it! I'm trying to make sure I don't forget anything." She sighed. "Just try to be patient..."

New Moon crossed her arms in annoyance. "Pfft... fine... Just hurry up."

The next time Moonlight woke up was far more terrifying than anything she'd ever witnessed. She smelled smoke and ash made her eyes sting when she opened them. It was hard to see. It was hard to breathe. She was in the middle of a fire!

She noticed she was being carried out of the burning Delight City by NiGHTS. Then, she noticed Reala wasn't around. Why weren't they all together? They couldn't be escaping without her father.

Moonlight began to cry allowing NiGHTS to realize her daughter was wide awake. "Moonlight, close your eyes and hold your breath! It will be alright I promise," she tried to assure. Moonlight didn't do as she was told out of fear and panic.

"Mummy, where's Daddy!" she sobbed in terror. "What's going on! I'm sca-red! Sniff sniiff..." After screaming all the questions out she started coughing.

"Don't speak either! Cough... When we're far away from the smoke, I'll answer all your questions," NiGHTS said. Moonlight never saw her mother act like that before. She was being unusually stern. Since when was she that harsh? Moonlight silenced herself as a result of fear.

She closed her eyes as instructed and relied on her sense of hearing and touch to guess what was going on around her. She heard buildings crumbling and shattering apart. She felt ashes being blown onto her skin and clothes. The air was so warm it burned. She was holding her breath. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst.

Just when she thought she couldn't hold on any longer, the loud crumbling sound ceased, ash no longer began to hit her little body, and the air became shockingly cold. The second her senses changed, she was unable to keep her mouth closed and opened it as wide as possible gasping for air. Her eyes opened as well. They still stung badly and were full of hot tears. She didn't know if it was only from crying or if it was also from the smoke.

She looked up at her mother very worried. NiGHTS had a similar if not much worse expression. Before she had been fierce while they were in city. At that moment, she looked unbelievably upset. Moonlight never seen her make a face anything like that before. But, she could tell NiGHTS had been hiding behind a smile for years so not to worry her. She was unable to keep that mask on at last.

They continued to get as far away from the city as they possibly could. During that flight through the cold night, Moonlight finally tried to ask again. This time, in a soft voice, NiGHTS told her the truth.

Wizeman who'd been hunting the rebels for four years, had finally found out their location. In his fury, he burned down the entire city. The others had tried to escape too, but they had no luck. All their allies were gone now. They were alone and still on the run.

Moonlight cried once again. She would never see everyone, even her father, ever again. It was too horrible to imagine. Even worse, it was reality. She was too young to fully comprehend the situation, but she knew that much.

Suddenly she cringed in pain. Her heart began to beat fast. She felt sick. She couldn't breathe.

"Moonlight, are you in pain!" NiGHTS exclaimed. As she asked, the pain suddenly stopped.

"I...I'm okay n-ow..." Moonlight said.

NiGHTS muttered something that Moonlight tried to decipher. All she heard were the words, "Wizeman," and, "placed."

It wasn't until Wizeman transformed her into New Moon, that she knew what her mother had said. "Wizeman placed a curse on Moonlight..." NiGHTS had known all along. It must have happened while she was still knocked out in the escape. That sudden pain must have been the curse spreading over her soul. It was the pain that created New Moon.

Moonlight and NiGHTS fled for several weeks, but were never caught. Eventually they made their permanent hiding place in Crystal Castle. It was hard to get used to getting around the area. The benefit was, the maze was hard to search in for anyone who came to hunt the two of them down.

In the next four years Moonlight learned to fly. Oddly, she couldn't perform a Paraloop or Drill Dash. Nor could she shape-shift or learn any other First Level powers.

You'd think she would have become easy to frighten and constantly grieve over her father. However, Moonlight did no such thing. Even though she had been traumatized, she'd also developed anger over the incident and used it to toughen up. Being afraid helped her become stronger. The fear didn't go away, but she used it to her advantage.

NiGHTS on the other hand was not benefited in any form by the horrifying incident. Rather, her mental and emotional health began to fail. Losing Reala had nearly driven her mad. She often was depressed and did nothing to try to recover from the shock.

Moonlight grew extremely worried. She was sure at one point NiGHTS would become depressed enough to try to commit suicide. If that happened, she would be alone in the world. She would have nothing left. If that happened, she may as well have just killed herself too. She had to do something before her mother ever thought of anything close to suicide.

Then it crossed her mind...

What if NiGHTS had just assumed Reala was dead and hadn't actually seen it happen? Moonlight wasn't awake during most of that disaster so she wouldn't know. What if during the escape, they'd been separated from her father somehow? What if he made it out of there alive? What if Reala was out there somewhere! He just might have been searching for them too!

Moonlight made a very large decision. She had to run away. She had to find the answers to those questions. She had to search for Reala. If she found him, it might be enough to help NiGHTS's mentality stabilize and recover.

The problem was if Moonlight disappeared, NiGHTS might get worse even faster. She would have to leave quickly and come back as soon as she possibly could. She was currently all she had left. She would just have to hope her mother could hang on long enough for her to discover the truth.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" New Moon shouted. "It's my turn now. I'll answer you. I'll tell you whether NiGHTS would notice you're gone. You know what? She didn't care whether you were with her or not. All that was on her mind was Reala. She cared for him. She didn't care a thing about you." New Moon began to proclaim her beliefs.

Moonlight fought back by saying: "She would care about me! She does care about me! I'm the reason she was able to hang on for so long. I exist and she's happy I do." This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She had known it would be a extremely difficult debate, but not to this extreme.

"If she cared about you, she would have tried to find you. She wouldn't have just sat there wondering if you were alright. You were as dead to her as your father!" New Moon argued. Moonlight cringed.

"Okay, your turn is over. Let's move onto what happened next. You're turn will come again," she said trying to remain calm. Moonlight continued her story and ignored New Moon's protests.

Chapter End.


	11. The Memory Wars Part II The Search

Yes, I updated already. It's a day later than I planned. But, I was just too tired to finish this yesterday (and I kept getting distracted ^^;) But I had everything done except checking the grammar. It just got really late. The grammar probably still fails. (Sometimes being Autistic really stinks...)

Moonlight/New Moon (C) Keito The Pure

NiGHTS (C) Sega, Sonic Team

11 Memory Wars Part II- The Search

"Just hurry up... Don't make me repeat myself," New Moon said. She obviously wasn't content listening to Moonlight tell her story. It was driving her mad. She just wanted the inner soul to give up.

…

_Moonlight continued from the point where she began searching for Reala. _

_She planned to quickly leave in the middle of the night while NiGHTS was asleep. She only looked back once. When she did, she found herself leaving a note for her mother. With any luck, it might make NiGHTS less worried._

_She wrote: 'Dear, Mum. I'm very sorry I'm not with you. There is something I need to do. I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry, I promise to come back. When I'm home, I'll have a big surprise for you. I'm sure you'll like it and I'm sure it will cheer you up._

_Love, Moonlight.' _

_Moonlight left the letter by where her NiGHTS slept and silently flew out of the room. She left a trail of Twinkle Dust that faded seconds later. She made her way out of the complicated Glass Maze. The young jester soon was in the skies above Crystal Castle. In a mere two hours, she was outside The Dream of Glass._

_She honestly didn't know the way back to Delight City. Even if she went there, it would be nothing more than a scarred landscape coated in ashes. She needed to look elsewhere. But where exactly could she find a hint? Where was one clue?_

_She really didn't know what do. She hadn't thought the plan through. She sighed realizing she had just left on an impulse without thinking about her methods. At that rate, she may as well just have gone back to NiGHTS._

_Then it occurred to her that she didn't know the way back to Crystal Castle. That made her feel even more unintelligent. More accurately worded, she realized she lacked more common sense than she thought. She face-palmed. She was the living definition of a dense flake._

"_What do I do now...?" she mumbled in self-pity. "Maybe I can retrace my steps..." _

_She flew up high and looked for anything she recognized. Unfortunately, nothing rang a bell. _

_When you're lost the best thing to do is find a safe place and stay put until someone finds you. Moonlight was completely unaware of this fact. She'd never been lost before. So, she kept flying. She guessed by some miraculous luck she'd find her way back to her mother._

_That most certainly wasn't what happened. The further she flew, the more different things seemed. _

_In the time the night had ended, and she appeared to be in a desert. _

_Unlike the sandy ground in Crystal Castle, this area's sand was very hot. She didn't like that one bit. The sun was hot too. The air burned. _

_Moonlight began to tremble. Even though there were no flames or smoke, the weather conditions reminded her of that terrible night Delight City burned to the ground._

_She did not like that place. She did not like it one bit. So, she attempted to leave. _

_After that ordeal, it was nearly sunset dusk._

_She was hot and tired. She hadn't slept since she left. She couldn't go on like that much longer. _

_But she kept flying into the night._

_When she thought she was about to collapse, things grew worse than ever._

_Wherever she was then, it was more sinister a place than any she'd ever seen. The sky was red, there was a hazy crimson mist, and black rock was everywhere. _

_Within moments, she was out cold..._

…

_She awoke in a bed, in a dark colored room. On one wall was a stained glass window. The remaining walls were lit by torches and mostly barren. There was a framed painting over the bed. It was a picture of a steel-like hand with a cat like eyeball in the center._

_Moonlight trembled again. The place she was in was frightening. It was a creepy Gothic era. _

_She knew she most definitely wasn't in Nightopia anymore. That meant..._

_Oh no! She must have wound up in Nightmare. Thinking about it further, she felt even worse. She not only was in Nightmare, she must have been in Nightmare Castle. Meaning, Wizeman might be very close by!_

_She jumped up and attempted to fly out of the bed. But something stopped her. A searing pain consumed her right leg forcing her to stay where she was. _

_She carefully rolled down her legging and froze with what she saw. A green jewel with an eerie green glow was embedded in her leg right below her thigh. The surrounding area of her leg was bruised and hideous._

_That was when she officially panicked. Someone had done something peculiar and creepy to her while she was unconscious. She thrashed around and cried in hysteria. _

_Then someone opened the door.  
_

_He wore gloves that went a few inches past his wrist. They were spike shaped on the end. Like his shirt, they were divided blue and black. The only difference was the harlequin went in-between the colors and switched them._

_He wore pastel blue pants and had black boots with royal blue heals. _

_Suddenly, she heard the door to the room open. A blue jester type Maren flew in. His eyes were cold and seemed to have a hint of some sort of pain. However, they were mostly cruel in appearance. _

_When she looked into them she instantly calmed down. She was afraid in a different way then. She was afraid in a way that she was beyond screaming. _

_The Maren who just flew in appeared to be several years older than her. He had paler skin than her. But it wasn't totally white like her father's. It was pretty close to that grayish-white pigment though. _

_His jester hat was two pointed like hers and was royal blue. It didn't have stripes. The tips of the points were jet black. _

_He had a pastel blue collar that was flat and pointed. _

_Next, he wore a shirt that lacked sleeves. The left side was black with a royal blue harlequin in the middle and the right side matched the diamond shape's color. _

"_So you woke up..." he said in an uninterested and somewhat monotone voice. The way he spoke was like he was heartless. "Anything to say?" _

_He came close to her and she backed up a little. This allowed Moonlight to see his eyes better. The coldness now looked sad in a way. It seemed like he bottled up his feelings. At least, that's what she guessed._

"_I... Where am I...?" Suddenly she remembered a story her mother had told her. A long time ago, NiGHTS had faked being a Nightmaren that randomly appeared out of nothing, Maybe that plan would keep her safe until she could escape. "And... who am I...?" she acted out that she had just been created from nothing just like her NiGHTS had done._

(A. N. Basically, this is a paradox formed around one of the prequels to this story, Separation Anxiety. If you read it, you wuill remember, Moonlight was the one who created the situation that made NiGHTS pull off that charade. In turn, NiGHTS tells her of it in the future at some point and Moonlight makes makes it happen in the past. It's a paradox in time.

Trust me. It's not as complicated as the paradox's in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. To this day, I haven't fully figured those ones out. I won't go into it here either. 1. It has nothing to do with this story. 2. It is one of the biggest spoilers in the series.)

'_You have no memories...? Perhaps you hit your head when you collapsed outside Nightmare Castle... It's more likely that you were created from darkness," he said. Thank goodness. He seemed to believe her lie. That meant, she was safe for at least a little while._

_However, it was possible Wizeman might have known exactly who she was. Hopefully, she wouldn't see the god of Nightmare's any time soon. When that happened, she'd be in serious trouble. She wouldn't be able to find Reala and she certainly wouldn't be able to return to NiGHTS._

"_You should stay where you are for now. Tomorrow you'll begin to learn how it works around here," he said and began to fly towards the door. He stopped for a moment and looked back. "By the way, I would advise you not to move your leg. By tomorrow it should adjust to the tracker so be careful until then."_

_When he was about to close the door Moonlight spoke up. "Wh-what's your name...?" she asked quietly. _

"_Rune..." With that he left._

_She had no choice except to stay where she was. With her leg in that condition, she couldn't even try to move it, like he said. _

_Seconds later a voice entered her mind._

'_I promise you there's good in him. He needs kindness to open his heart. Your search shall soon end and you will embark on a journey too. Goodbye for now. I'll check in on you soon, little one.'_

_Moonlight must have lost her mind! She was hearing voices. But... the voice didn't sound sinister. It sounded caring. Hopefully, it was a good sign. Perhaps she wasn't alone. Someone wanted to help her. At least, that's what she wanted to believe._

_Feeling very worried, she tried to fall asleep. She made herself forget everything that happened except the soothing voice that called out to her. With it has her only comfort, she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep._

…

"Hahaha you're out of your mind! Like that voice really wanted to help you!" New Moon burst out laughing. "Can't you tell she's using you as her pawn? She told you where to go and what to do. Where did that led? It lead to me waking up. She's on my side, whoever she is!" She truly felt she knew what that voice was. Now Moonlight thought New Moon was the one who was insane.

"You're wrong! You're wrong, New Moon!" Moonlight argued. "You don't understand her at all! I know she wants to help me. You'll find out why that is if you stop interrupting!" She was slightly angry with her counterpart. She wasn't even trying to respect her. They hated each other. That didn't mean they shouldn't show decency.

"You better not tick me off, brat! Master Wizeman can put souls in Nightmaren and he can also take them out. Do you want to be disembodied and destroyed?" New Moon threatened.

"No... I won't say anything out of line again. Please, just let me continue..." Moonlight sighed. If she didn't get ripped from her body and disappear, New Moon would just kill her with irritation. She wasn't afraid of that or her other self. She did have a desire to beat her to a pulp though. Sadly, that wasn't possible and Moonlight had to tolerate her until she was saved.

…

_Moonlight began to retell her first day in Nightmare Castle._

_When she woke up the next day her leg was still sore,. Luckily, it was not nearly as painful as the day before. _

_She managed to get into the air and tried to stare through the stained glass window. The glass was mostly light colored, but it was practically impossible to see out of it. _

'_Never mind... ' she thought. 'There's nothing I want to see in Nightmare anyway... I'm afraid of what I might see to begin with.'_

_She sat in the corner of the room on her bed. She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head down. 'Why of all places did I get lost in Nightmare?' _

_Just before tears could come from her eyes, the door opened. Rune had returned. He was holding a gold mask in his hand. In the center was a blue jewel matching the stone on her chest. On the sides were orange feathers the same color as her hat stripes and vest. _

_She had been lost in his cold eyes before. But noticed he was wearing a mask that she hadn't noticed. It was gold like the one in his hand and had a blue jewel and feathers._

"_You saved me the annoyance of waking you up." He tossed the mask onto the bed. "That's a persona. Put it on." _

_She remembered. NiGHTS had told her personas were a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. If she put it on her face, would that mean she was betraying the rebels (if any of them were still alive)? No. This was for her safety. Until she could escape, she'd wear it. It was just a part of her plan to trick them. _

_So, she put it on her face. She knew what she'd done. What choice did she have?_

"_Now follow me, got it?" Rune said. He still seemed to lack feelings._

"_Wh-where are we going." Moonlight asked. She slowly followed him and out the door. _

_The halls were also lit with torches, but were very dark. If she wasn't following Rune she'd be lost instantly._

"_We're going to the Arena to test your combat skills." _

_Combat? As in fighting! That wasn't good! Moonlight knew her troubles had only just begun._

Chapter End

Well, that's a wrap. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I fried my brain cells trying to get it done.

Well, hopefully I can keep my goal of updating this every Friday.

Sayonara, Keito.


	12. The Memory Wars Part III MBA

This chapter is slightly longer than some of my other ones.

I updated in a week again though. I'm trying to keep the Friday deadline, but I've discovered it takes two days to write a chapter. So from now on, I'll update on Saturday.

Moonlight/New Moon and Rune © Keito The Pure

NiGHTS and all related trademarks are © Sega and Sonic Team

12 The Memory Wars Part 3- The Magical Battle Arena

"Oh! I'm going to love this part!" New Moon declared. "Your torment is fun to watch! Hahaha! I love when you're in pain. Hahahaha!" she laughed.

Moonlight shook her head. Just how was this behavior anything related to her personality? New Moon was a reverse of herself. Of course... Moonlight hated being tormented. Being exact opposites, New Moon couldn't get enough of her torment.

She was laughing like a child enjoying a ridiculous cartoon. She was way immature. Moonlight was actually more mature than she was and she was technically eight years younger! Wizeman really should have been more careful when creating her own split personality. He had created someone completely off her rocker and lacking common sense. Moonlight simply sighed and went back to the story.  
…

_Moonlight didn't like following Rune into the arena. She was going to be tested in combat. She'd never fought physically in the eight years she'd been alive. She was sure she'd be killed! Yet, she kept behind Rune and he wasn't a comfort in the slightest way. _

_They reached the arena's center. Waiting there was an adult Maren who wore a hooded cloak. His face was hidden by the hood's shadow. If you tried to get closer to see his face, you'd see he was wearing a Persona that covered more of it than the average one. It was impossible to identify him._

"_Guise, I brought the new Maren like ordered," Rune said in his usual monotone manner. So his name was Guise. There was something odd about that name. Moonlight knew it was an actual word. She'd just never known the definition. _

"_Very well," Guise responded. Then, he glanced at Moonlight. Somehow, she didn't feel intimidated or afraid of him. She still had to be careful of him. But she couldn't sense any negativity from him like Rune._

"_..." She still was scared to speak. Blowing her cover would not help. She didn't know what to say. Anything she did could be dangerous._

"_If you're wondering, Guise was the one who found you outside the castle," Rune explained. "He carried you inside and put you in the room you were sleeping in." _

_Somehow that didn't bother Moonlight one bit. He hadn't harmed her in any way, as far as she knew. Someone else could have put the tracker in her leg. Someone else could have done many frightening things to her. She felt a little safer with that thought._

_Then another thought hit her in the face. She'd temporarily forgotten she was about to be in a forced fight. She doubted Guise would do anything to help her. Just what had she gotten herself into? She had to fight and possibly be killed solely because she ran away from home. _

"_Both of you go to opposite sides of the Arena. Float in place until I give the signal for you to fight." Guise ordered. Moonlight noticed instantly he was talking to both her and Rune. In other words, she'd be fighting with him! He was older and most likely, stronger. She didn't stand a chance._

'_It will surely be alright. I promise you, little one. You're braver and stronger than you think.' _

_The voice from yesterday returned to her mind. She spoke as gentle as she had before. She was trying to assure Moonlight that she would survive. _

_Moonlight felt comforted again and did as Guise instructed. She moved in a mechanical way out of fear. Even though she was scared she was certain the voice was right. It was all she had to rely on._

_She was in the air above the arena and Rune was facing her from the other end. _

_She took the opportunity before their fight to look around. It resembled like the Pantheon in Rome. The difference was, it had a ceiling blocking light, and the stone structure was a dark gray. Looking at the ground, Moonlight noticed the area had been full of previous spars. Metal junk and debris laid all around. It was torn apart and in many pieces. Things like old teeth were on the floor. A good few Maren had to have died there. _

_Moonlight shuddered at the thought of whom those teeth and bones belonged to being in her situation. Looking around hadn't been the best idea. Her nerves were more shattered than they'd already been. She wasn't frightened anymore. She was terrified to the max. There was no way she could fight thinking of such things. She wouldn't be able to focus. She didn't have powers to begin with._

_While shivering, Guise gave the signal for the fight to begin. That instantly snapped her out of her thoughts. _

_She looked up to see Rune charging at her! His eyes weren't cold and empty anymore, they were on fire! He was ready to beat her until she died. _

_As he got closer, some metal junk floated to his hand and turned into a steel gauntlet. That wasn't fair in any way. She knew she'd be killed for sure,_

_After cowering for a moment, she tried to fly out of his path. Moonlight barely dodged Rune. Unluckily, he turned quickly and she couldn't break away. She just kept dodging him. _

_Luckily, she was smaller and quick. Being younger appeared to be working to work towards her advantage. _

_But, she couldn't keep dodging forever. Eventually, she'd have to fight back. She doubted the battle could end in a draw. She couldn't do anything though. She was physically weaker in comparison to Rune. He was stronger. He could hit her harder than she could ever hit him._

"_Are you fighting or not! Dancing around won't benefit you. I've beaten others stronger than you. This is too easy." Rune said aiming another blow. He struck her on the shoulder. It was unbearably painful. _

_The strike was slowing her down. Nightmaren used Twinkle Dust to fly. It came from their hands that extended to their arms and their shoulders. To fly properly, Maren had to move their arms as if they were swimming. _

_With her injured shoulder, her arm could barely move. Rune had taken away her speed advantage. She was in even more trouble._

_She finally ended up cornered. She was doomed. _

_She stared into Rune's eyes once more. That glance distracted her from why he hadn't struck a finishing blow. _

_She looked at the gauntlet made of metal junk. Electric wires were coming out of it. Now that she thought about it, wires had been among the trash everywhere. Rune had transformed the trash into an electric gauntlet! _

_He was going to electrocute her! That indeed was what he did. The shocks was burning. _

_That was it. That was the last straw. She closed her eyes and wailed as loud as she could. She broke into tears and thought about what she'd done to deserve such a thing._

_Mooonlight just wished that the wires would go after Rune instead. _

_Suddenly, the electric shocks stopped surging through her body and burning her skin. She opened her eyes just a little. She looked up to see Rune being electrocuted by a wire. _

_Had her wish come true? She stared at the wires thinking over and over about the remaining wires shocking Rune. One by one, the wires attacked him._

_She was moving the wires with her mind!_

_He winced and glared at her. He couldn't speak. _

_She could fight back. She found her first power! _

_She got aways away from Rune and tried to imagine the wires stopping. He wasn't happy in the slightest. He ignored his burns and went after her again._

_She had to think on her feet. She couldn't just sit there and shock him. She spotted some junk and focused it to bombard Rune. _

_He was slowing down. She just might have had a chance to beat him. _

_Uh oh. Her mind was growing fuzzy. That mental power she was using was hard on her conciseness. She was sure she'd pass out if she used it too much._

'_You have more power than you think.'_

_The voice had repeated her earlier words. It was either that or possibly she simply remembered what she had said._

_The words tried to make her search inside for another power. Was there anything else she had buried in her? Was anything else there to save her?_

_Rune was right in front of her again. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. There was nowhere to escape. There was nowhere to hide._

_All Moonlight could do was put her arms in-between herself and Rune. She extended them like a shield. _

_As he was about to strike he suddenly froze in place. He looked like he had a headache. He grabbed his head and grit his teeth._

_Moonlight looked up. An amazing sight had been caught in the corner of her eyes. The light was pure gold. An aurora was above her head._

_The light was painful to Rune. She was unaffected entirely. _

_She looked out of the arena where Guise had been watching from the sidelines. The aurora didn't hurt him. Perhaps he was too far away._

"_G-get... r-id... of that...light..." Rune managed to choke out._

_Moonlight tried to think of a way. Maybe it was like the way she moved things with her mind. She pictured the wires moving and they did as she thought. So, she tried imagining the golden aurora disappearing. Within seconds the light was gone._

"_That's enough!" Guise called. "Both of you come here at once."_

_Moonlight and Rune were dead tired after that incident. Moonlight didn't want to fight anymore and Rune had amazingly calmed down. He still looked angered. But he didn't disobey Guise's command.'_

_The two slowly flew back to Guise._

"_You two both fought very well. It seems there is finally someone who can hold their own against Rune," Guise reported._

"_But... I. It was all an accident!" Moonlight argued. "I'm not strong, brave, or powerful. I did all that by accident." She just couldn't believe she survived and managed to stand against Rune as long as she did. It must have been either luck or a fluke. "I don't even know how I did those things..."_

"_You were in a difficult situation. You're adrenaline probably awakened your powers," Guise said. _

_Moonlight cocked her head slightly. There was something about Guise's voice that she couldn't put her finger on. Something stirred in her when he spoke. She felt... nostalgic...?_

"_You are still a new Nightmaren and thus, you don't have a name yet," Guise continued without giving Moonlight a chance to protest. "Master Wizeman no longer gives his servants their names and has left it up to me to pick one."_

_Oh great... She was going to get an Alyss. She'd better remember it and not accidental use her real name. _

"_You're clothed in gold like the moon. Your name shall be Moonlight." Moonlight? That was her name. Her real name was her fake name. Of course she'd remember that!_

_Something about Guise's choice seemed too coincidental. It was far too big a coincidence. _

_Guise knew her! He knew exactly who she was. That was bad. She was in danger. He had found her out._

_But it didn't appear that he'd told anyone her identity. Unless, he was planning on using her as a pawn. He was plotting something. He saw her as an opportunity to do what he pleased._

"_I... Ne-never mind. My name is pretty. Th-thank you, Guise," Moonlight stuttered. She'd have to be even more careful than ever. If she made the tiniest one slip up her life would be over._

"_You will be here to spar with Rune on a daily basis from now on, understood?" It just kept getting better and better! She'd have to face a near death experience regularly. She was still injured too! She would get worse every day. _

_Then again, Rune wasn't in much better shape. They'd probably both fight until they collapsed. She just hoped she would live through the insanity she was in the middle of. She was lucky she survived fighting him the first time. _

"_I... understand..." she couldn't oppose Guise. She had to wait until the right chance to set everything right. _

"_Both of you are free to go, unless Master Wizeman summons you to The Throne Room." She was dismissed. "Rune, show Moonlight the way back to her room."_

_Rune stared annoyed at her one more time. However, he nodded to Guise and told Moonlight to follow._

…

_They flew through the halls in awkward silence. _

"_Rune... What do you know about Guise...?" Moonlight asked trying to make things a little less nervous._

_Rune kept flying and explained. "He's the current general of Wizeman's army and currently his right hand. He's in charge of almost everything around here. He spends most of his time training the newer Maren and ordering everyone around." He'd actually answered her without sounding entirely negative. _

"_You said he is Master Wizeman's 'current' general... Did he have others before Guise?" she asked._

"_Yes, he did. The one he had for the longest time's name was Reala. That doesn't matter to anyone anymore though." She hadn't just heard that. Rune had mentioned her father! NiGHTS had said she and Reala had been Wizeman's direct servants. They quit that job long ago. She had to know more. It could be a clue as to what happened to him. _

"_What happened to this Reala? Did he die or maybe he just retired?" she pressed further. Moonlight did take the time to note Rune was getting tired of answering her questions. She still wanted to ask as many things as possible. _

"_He fell in love with a traitor. They and their kid were killed by Master Wizeman as punishment. That was what they deserved for leaving. They attracted others to become rebels. They died along with Reala and his family." _

_Moonlight stopped for a moment. She quickly managed to catch up with Rune._

_Rune had said that her father died. He also said she and her mother died too. She and NiGHTS were alive though. Reala just might have been alive too! She couldn't believe it. Wizeman must have just assumed they were died in his attack on Delight City._

_There was still one problem. Guise knew she was that child Wizeman thought he murdered. He could expose her at any time. Wizeman would be furious. He'd kill her, find NiGHTS, kill her, and finally do the same to Reala if he was out there._

_Moonlight stopped thinking when she recognized the hall her room was in. She had to part ways with Rune. So, she went and open the door after thanking him. He looked down towards the hall and flew away without a word. She closed herself in her room._

_She wondered for a split second if he had looked bothered by something else. It wasn't her business. Oddly she felt worried for him. _

_She remembered how close he was to her when she first met him. The thought made her dizzy and she realized she was blushing nervously. Her heart began to pound heavily. 'Never... I'll never think that about any of Wizeman's followers'... she denied herself. She was too young to feel that emotion._

'_Little one!' The guiding voice was back. She sounded urgent. 'Leave your room and follow my directions. You must hurry._

_Wait a minute. If the voice could speak into her mind, maybe she could respond. 'Who are you? Why are you telling me to go somewhere?' Moonlight worded in her mind._

'_Very good. You've figured out how to telekinesis. But now is not the time. Rune needs your help! '_

_Chapter end_

Wow. My writing fails as usual. I'll probably go back and edit this a million times.

Well, I hope you liked this anyway.

Oh yes, there's a reference in the chapter title. It goes to my favorite aerial fighting game, Magical Battle Arena. It's epic. You play as Magical Girl characters from Anime/Manga in flight combat. My favorite is Kinomoto Sakura, AKA Cardcaptor Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura-chan... I might be bringing a story back I took down sometime ago. *hint hint*

Sayonara, Keito.


	13. The Memory Wars Part IV Reunited

Of course... Right after I say I'm unable to finish these chapters in one day and thus, work on it both Friday and Saturday, I get it done in one day. Wow... Just wow...

By the way, there is just one more prequel chapter before I resume the plot in the present.

Oh yes, I know a lot of you are thinking about Sailor Moon. I did take those elements from it, but I've gotten them from other places too. In Kamichama Karin Chu, the child of the main character comes to the present and asks for help saving the future. In Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, the child is turned into an evil older version of herself too. They are common scenarios. Please stop only relating it to Sailor Moon.

Moonlight, Rune, and New Moon © Keito The Pure

NiGHTS and all related trademarks © Sega and Sonic Team

13 The Memory Wars- Part III Reunited

"Ugh... This part is going to be boriiinnnggg..." New Moon moaned in annoyance. "And it's going to be mushy. Hurry up already!" she said.

"Just try to be patient. We're almost to the end, okay?" Moonlight replied. She was more annoyed with New Moon than her counterpart was with the story.

...

_Moonlight flew out of the door to her room as fast as she could. _

_She had to find Rune. Her guide said he was in trouble. _

'_Go to the left here. When you reach the end turn left once more, little one.' If the voice wasn't telling her which way to go, she'd be in serious trouble too. She'd never find her way back to the room. Or worse, she'd get caught by a Maren that would take her to Wizeman._

'_Stay where you are, little one. Listen and do not make a sound.' Moonlight was told to stop and use her senses in front of the biggest double door she'd ever seen. She closed her eyes and tried to hear what was being said on the other side of the entryway._

'_Rune, you are larger a disappointment than you were before. You were nearly defeated by a Maren younger and smaller than you. How disgraceful you are," a booming voice spoke. _

_That had to be Wizeman, without a doubt! He was probably punishing Rune in some way. From what he said, it was because Moonlight had stood up against him that well in their fight! This was her fault._

_She continued to listen to what the god of nightmares said. What he talked about made her feel even more guilty. It made her terrified as well._

"_You are a test subject I created because I couldn't obtain the only S Level Nightmaren in existence. That was the child of the traitorsm NiGHTS and Reala. She would have been so useful to my plans having had such different abilities. The only thing I succeeded at with you in that way was your technology manipulation. Otherwise, you're like any other First Level Nightmarem! You disgust me!"_

_Moonlight couldn't believe it. Rune was created to be her substitute? _

_Somehow, Wizeman must have never been able to find her after the attack on Delight City. He had apparently thought she would be able to help him destroy Nightopia. He had sensed powers within her she didn't know about. But, because she and NiGHTS had gone into hiding, he had created Rune to fulfill that purpose. Though, at that moment it had been proven that he didn't meet Wizeman's expectations. _

_Behind the double doors, Wizeman was harming Rune. Moonlight was certain of that fact. She was certain she was to blame as well. What should she do?_

'_Be patient and don't worry, little one. I'll do everything I can to help' Everything would surely be alright. Her guide would make sure nothing disastrous happened._

_Moonlight hid herself as the doors magically opened. Thank goodness for there being things like suits of armor to hide behind in the castle. _

_She watched as Rune was literally thrown out of Wizeman's Throne Room and against the corridor wall. With that, the door closed and Moonlight flew to Rune. He was hurt pretty badly. Was he conscious?_

"_Rune..." Moonlight said in a soft voice. She had to hope Wizeman couldn't hear her. If he knew she was there, both she and Rune were doomed._

"_What do you want... not that I care..." Rune said quietly. He'd actually responded. He was awake, but barely. She couldn't tell how serious his injuries were at all. Would he be all right?_

"_Does Wizeman hurt you like this often...?" Moonlight asked. "Why do you deal with it? Why don't you speak up or runaway...?"_

"_He doesn't do this unless I seriously anger him, which is almost never. Would you try to escape a god...?" Rune's voice was getting quieter. Was he getting weaker?_

"_If I could escape and find my way to happiness, I would do everything I could to get there. I would take the risks, no matter what. But anyway, would you like to be friends?" Moonlight didn't understand why she was asking such a thing of him. He didn't give a care about her. Why would she care about him?_

"_Do as you li..." Rune collapsed before he could finish his sentence and Moonlight caught him just before his head hit the ground._

"_Rune... Rune... Wake up... Please...!" He wouldn't open his eyes. He was out cold. What could she do?"_

…

"Mushy... and boring... Your life sounds like a boring romance novel..." New Moon mumbled.

Moonlight resisted letting out a nervous squeak and blushed. "You'll never understand that feeling... But, I'm too young to understand it too... It's not l-like-" Moonlight's face grew red and hot. She went silent.

"You're right, brat. I'll believe what you say. But remember, I know you better than you think," New Moon taunted.

"N-never mind! Just let me continue!" Moonlight cried out nervously and took some deep breaths. She continued onward with the story once more.

…

_Moonlight just sat there. She didn't know what to do. She needed to help Rune. She had to get him somewhere safe where he could rest and recover. But there was no way she could take him anywhere. She was too small._

_At that moment, someone passed the hall. It was Guise! Moonlight gently set Rune's head down and caught up with him. She still didn't know if she could trust him. There was no one else she could turn to though._

"_Guise, help! Rune is hurt! I can't get him to safety by myself, please!" she cried out causing him to turn around instantly. Who wouldn't turn around if someone had screamed from behind them? If they didn't care at all, maybe they wouldn't. Yet, Guise had done so._

"_Moonlight? Take me to him right away," he said. Moonlight couldn't believe he was going to help. She flew back to where Rune was knocked out instantly._

"_He's hurt. I don't know where to take him and I can't possibly move him myself," she explained. "He was nearly beaten to death... It's horrible..."_

_Guise turned and looked at her. For a second, she thought she had seen his face in the torchlight. But he quickly turned his head and his face was hidden in the shadow of his hood again. In that split second, Moonlight had thought she'd seen him before. He'd looked away before she could fully identify him. _

"_You'll be relieved to know, Rune has a rapid healing rate. He will be fine on his own by tomorrow," Guise explained. That was an extreme relief. Moonlight immediately calmed down and managed a smile. _

"_He'll really be okay without any treatment?" Moonlight asked. Guise nodded. "Thank goodness..." She was glad Rune would be alright._

"_But he should at least be taken to his room. I will take him there. Do you know the way back to your room?" Moonlight shook her head. She still had no idea what was where in Nightmare Castle. She wouldn't be able to find her room again on her own._

"_Then, I will escort you there after Rune is back in his room." Guise was going to take Rune to his room and then return her to her own? She felt a mix of relief and slight fear at the same time. Guise knew who she was and what if he did something horrid after they were alone? She wiped the thought from her mind. Something told her that definitely wouldn't happen._

_So, she followed Guise through the complicated halls of Nightmare Castle. She stared at his back the entire time until they took Rune to his room. Then, he began to lead her to her own room. They were completely silent. But the, the cloaked Maren spoke._

"_You remind me of someone." Moonlight cocked her head in confusion and flew a tad faster. Who did she remind him of? Her mother who looked almost identical was a possibility. However, Guise had known Moonlight's name. Meaning, he was probably hinting that he knew who she was. He knew she was the child of rebel Nightmaren who escaped Wizeman's grasp. _

"_You look like someone I lost long ago. Someone I miss terribly." What was he saying? Moonlight kept denying she understood what he meant. He couldn't be... He just couldn't... She couldn't fight the thought anymore. She knew exactly who he was, just as he knew her. "You are that one aren't you?"_

"_...Yes... It's me..." She wanted to cry, but she couldn't do so in the hall. Other Nightmaren might see or come out of their rooms if she made a scene there. _

_At last, they reached her room. They went inside closed the door. Moonlight flew into his arms and cried. "I found you... I finally found you...!" she sobbed. "Dad..."_

_Reala pulled down his hood. It was her father. Guise had been Reala all along. He'd been watching over her the entire time._

_Moonlight suddenly backed away, but continued to cry. _

"_Why...? Why did you leave us...? Why are you here of all places and serving Wizeman...? Why did you make me fight and nearly let me get killed!" There were so many things she wanted to know and so many questions she had to ask. She thought her head was going to explode from all the thoughts running through it._

_Reala looked directly at her and began to answer, "When Wizeman attacked Delight City, I told your mother I was going to sacrifice myself and buy her time to escape with you. I realized too late I wouldn't survive in a fight against Wizeman long enough for you two to be saved. So, I made a bargain with him instead."_

"_A bargain?" Moonlight asked._

"_I would return to serving him and never disobey his orders. In exchange for serving him, he wouldn't chase after you." That was unbelievable. Moonlight had thought it was odd that they had no pursuers on the night they fled. _

_Even though it was still very possible for them to be found in the glass maze, no one had ever set foot anywhere near Crystal Castle. No one had looked for her and NiGHTS. It was all because Reala had made sure that would never happen. He'd done this for them. He still cared about his family. Even if he never got to see them again, he knew they'd be safe wherever they went.  
_

"_It was for us... But why did you watch me fight Rune until I was past my limits! Why didn't you stop us sooner! You just watched me get hurt and did nothing about it!" she said asked in a louder voice. It still wasn't noisy enough it could be heard outside the room._

"_It was hard to do. I wanted to stop you sooner, but that too was for your safety. You needed to learn to defend yourself in case I couldn't protect you." Now she understood exactly what he had done. Every decision he made was to protect Moonlight. _

_She hugged him again. "It doesn't matter... It doesn't matter to me at all anymore... But, there's a reason I finally set out to look for you after all this time." Moonlight paused, "Mum's going crazy, Ever since we lost you, her mental health has been getting worse and worse. I'm worried she'll kill herself without you. And now that I'm gone too, she might lose her will to live even faster. We have to go back to her before then!" _

_Reala stared with a quite shocked expression. He had no idea such a terrible thing had happened to NiGHTS because he was gone. _

_Moonlight had been the only strength she had left, but that strength had begun to vanish in the past four years. Their daughter risked leaving her, which was her only stronghold, and possibly make NiGHTS lose her sanity faster. She ran away to find Reala so she would regain her strength twice as fast and never lose it again._

_She'd also risked her own safety by coming out of hiding. She had no idea how dangerous the Night Dimension had become. Even so, she had the courage to leave her safe hideaway and found him all the way in Nightmare. Her beliefs were that strong._

_He couldn't leave her and continue to protect her from the shadows. If he did, NiGHTS would eventually die and she'd be alone. Plus, there was no way she'd be able to escape Nightmare Castle on her own now that she was there. One of the other Maren had put a tracker in her leg. She could be found anywhere now that the terrible thing was embedded in it. She couldn't just slip away like she never was there. Wizeman and the others already knew she was inside Nightmare Castle. That also meant, eventually she'd have to be taken before Wizeman into the throne room. When that happened, he would instantly kill both Reala and Moonlight._

_There was no other choice. Reala would have to break his deal with Wizeman. He had to escape with Moonlight, hope she could lead him back to NiGHTS, and then they'd be on the run until there was some way they could defeat Wizeman permanently. _

"_Moonlight, don't worry. I'll get both of us out of here. Then, we'll save NiGHTS and find a way to end all of this madness. I promise," he said hugging her tightly._

"_Dad... Thank you, so much!" Moonlight now cried in happiness once more. Everything would surely be alright. She knew it._

_But she asked, "Can we take Rune with us...? For some reason, I can't bare the thought of leaving him here... I know he's not all bad... Please!" she pleaded. _

_Reala thought for a moment with a glance that seemed like he suspected something. What was he thinking about? Did it have anything to do with her and Rune?_

"_Alright... But convincing him to rebel is not going to be easy. And you have to promise me you'll be careful when you're around him." Moonlight made a puzzled face, but nodded. "Very good. Now I'll try to come up with a plan by tomorrow night. You'll see me in the Arena before then._

_Moonlight sighed. "Goodnight, Dad... I'll try to hang on until then... No... I will hang on until tomorrow night." _

_Moonlight gave Reala one last hug and with that, he left the room. She felt like he was leaving her all over again. She had to rely on her hope that he'd come back and take her as far away from this place as he could. _

_She was too in shock to go to bed and so she sang a little song to comfurt herself. _

'_Take me... someplace far away... Take me... to a true... elsewhere... My first thought...Tsurete itte (take me)... yume no mukou he (beyond me dreams.) Tsurete itte (take me)... Toki no hate he (to the end of time)... My last wish...'_

Chapter end.

I'm guessing a lot of you knew Guise was Reala. I chose that alias for several reasons. For one thing, Guise means "hidden". For another, it's the suffix for "disguise". And finally, a synonym for guise is "persona."

If you're wondering about the song Moonlight sang at the end, it's from the OVA of Clover, by CLAMP.

It's one of the most beautiful and yet saddest songs I've ever heard. The Manga is that way too. It gives you such a sense of loneliness and heartache and yet you love it at the same time. It's too bad CLAMP never finished Clover. But who knows? They might in the future.

I'm not sure if this is true since I read it on Wikipedia, but Dark Horse Comics, who licensed Clover in the United States, is in negotiations with Universal Studios to make a Clover movie. I'm not sure if that's good or bad if it happens, but that might make CLAMP pick up the Manga again.

Okay, I'll stop talking about that since it has nothing to do with this story. Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine. ^^;

Sayonara, Keito


	14. The Memory Wars Part V Separated Once Mo

I updated on scedule. :) This is the final prequel chapter. Now I can go ahead with the story.

Oh yes, and I thought of another series that uses this story idea. Dragon Ball. I'm not a fan of it, but there is a character (I believe his name is Trunks), that travels to past to get his parents help in the future. So, once again, stop thinking solely about Sailor Moon when you read this story.

Moonlight/New Moon, the guide (AKA Alternate Timeline "A.T." Moonlight), and Rune (C) Keito The Pure

NiGHTS and all related trademarks (C) Sega and Sonic Team

14 The Memory Wars Part V- Separated Once More

_Moonlight felt haunted as she slept. She had a sickening feeling that a dark shadow was creeping up on her. She wasn't alone. The darkness was looking into her soul._

_She woke up trembling. "It's nothing... It will surely be alright..." she tried to assure herself. Somehow, she didn't sound very convincing. It wasn't reassuring because in her heart, she knew disaster would strike that day. _

_Her, Reala, and (if they could convince him) Rune were going to break out of Nightmare Castle. They'd be lucky if they got out with their lives. She knew this would be one of the most difficult things she'd ever have to accomplish._

'_It __**will**__ surely be alright, little one. I am here to make sure you are safe,' her guide echoed once more. 'Everything will be fine. You'll have a happy life, I promise.' She sounded so gentle. Moonlight knew she was right._

_Something popped into Moonlight's head when she realized she was talking telepathically with her guide. The guide was speaking into her heart and she was speaking into hers, vice-versa. _

_It somewhat reminded her of when NiGHTS Dualized with Visitors. When she would merge with humans, she could feel their heart's aura. She could see what they were like and who they truly were inside. So her daughter wondered, if she could reach out and feel her guide's aura._

_Moonlight tried it. The guide's aura... was exactly like her own...? She felt exactly the same. It was strange. She didn't understand._

'_Good luck, little one. I'll check in on you again later. And yes, we are alike in more ways than you think.' The voice and her aura faded away. Moonlight knew she was alone once more._

…

_It wasn't long before Rune returned, practically fully healed, and led her to the arena again. He didn't mention anything about the night before. Perhaps he had been too weak to remember their short-lived discussion. Moonlight hoped he did remember about it and would accept her proposal to be friends. If he agreed, it might be easier to make him join in on their escape._

_That day, Moonlight had another sparring match with Rune. She was still having a hard time against him. It wasn't as bad as the day before, seeing as she had learned how to use some of her unusual powers. _

_Before the fight, Reala had taught her how Nightmaren slipped into others self-conscience to create Nightmares and visions. It was something they all could do._

_The night before their second fight, when she had sung, she had discovered it had a power of its own. She could use her songs to make things happen, as if she was chanting a spell. _

_In her current fight, she put it to the test against Rune. She was able to slow him down with it. Plus, she made the wires and iron junk, freeze so he couldn't magically build anymore weapons. In other words, he had to use hand to hand combat, plus basic First Level Nightmaren powers, like the Paraloop and Drill Dash. _

_But, eventually her spells wore off and she was having a difficult fight once more. Moonlight thought she was going to lose that time. She was still partially injured from their first fight, while he had healed quickly. _

_Then, she did something unexpected. _

_She had wished time would freeze so she could get far enough away from Rune to use the aurora lights again. It happened! It actually happened! She looked at Rune and over at her father, who was observing the fight. They didn't move, they didn't breathe, and they didn't think How could she have done such a thing?_

_She could control time! That meant, she could probably even travel into the past. Maybe she could go to the future too. That ability had to be her most useful one yet._

…

"Useful? Yeah, it is useful! I used it to come to the past and will use it to destroy this time era. When that happens, our time will cease to exist. Hahaha! You can't use it as well as I can!" New Moon gloated.

"I'm almost done. STOP INTERRUPTING," Moonlight said in annoyance.

…

_Moonlight created her golden aurora once more. She'd taken a guess as to how it affected others. She came to the conclusion, it only harmed those who were thinking negatively or were evil. That was why it hadn't affected Reala and only Rune._

_She tried imagining time flowing again and sure enough, everything unfroze. Rune was being hurt by the aurora once again._

_Eventually, Reala stopped their fight once more. He gave them his thoughts on their fight again._

"_So, we're free to go?" Rune asked.  
_

"_You are, Rune. However, I must speak with Moonlight alone. I will escort her back to her room afterwards." _

_Rune nodded silently and left. Moonlight was left alone with her father. She guessed Reala sent Rune away so they could discuss their escape plans. That was fine, she wanted to tell him about her ability to control time. Neither he nor Rune had noticed what she'd done._

"_We're escaping tonight when everyone else is asleep or out stealing Ideya. I'll come to your room after convincing Rune to come with us at midnight. Is that alright, Moonlight." _

"_Yes, I think it will work," Moonlight agreed. "But, Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Reala stared. "In today's fight, I somehow froze time and I think I might be able to travel through it too. Is that useful? Could it help us?" she asked._

_Reala was silent for a moment and said: "That is very different. The S Level is a unique class. I'll try to think of what you can use it for."_

"_S Level?" Moonlight asked._

"_That is what Wizeman has marked your level as, unlike me and your mother. It apparently refers to rare Nightmaren with unique abilities that are stronger than second levels, but about as powerful as a First Level."_

"_R-really...! I'm one of those!" she questioned in shock. "Is that why I can't do the Drill Dash and Paraloop?" Reala nodded._

"_I'll explain as I lead you to your room." So, Reala and Moonlight headed back to her room as he explained about Nightmaren classes, levels, and their differences. According to her father, the S Level was an extremely rare rank. Wizeman had difficulty trying to create Maren of that group. He never got it perfect. _

_The only experiment that survived was, Rune, whose technology manipulation was his soul power of the sort. Otherwise, he was like any other First Level Nightmaren._

_"I must do one thing, forgive me, Moonlight." Reala snapped his fingers sending a crack through the tracker in her leg. Unfortunately it made her little limb hurt._

"O-ouch...! Dad, that hurt!" Moonlight exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I had to disable the tracker in your leg. We might not have had a chance later, but now Wizeman won't be able to find you once we escape." Moonlight winced, but forgave her father. 

_Suddenly, Reala looked up. "It seems Wizeman is summoning me. Can you go the rest of the way, by yourself?" Moonlight grew worried, but said she could. She recognised her location after going through it the past two days._

_Whatever Wizeman was calling Reala for, Moonlight was sure it wasn't good. She had to hope as hard as she could that her father would be alright._

…

_Moonlight reached her room opened the door and quickly closed it. She sighed with relief, but that relief vanished in a millisecond. At the edge of her room, sitting on the air was Rune._

"_R-Rune, why are you here!" she stammered in complete surprise._

"_I overheard what you discussed with Guise, or should I say Reala." Oh no! He must have hidden somewhere and listened to her discussion with her father._

"_It's... I..." Moonlight couldn't form a complete sentence. She was too mortified to speak._

"_You're the child that slipped away from Wizeman's grasp. You've come here to search for your father and found him. Now you're planning to escape and start rebellion against Master Wizeman."_

"_I... You don't understand!" Moonlight managed to say out loud._

"_I understand perfectly." Rune paused, but suddenly smiled slightly. "And you want to take me with you, so I won't be hurt by Master Wizeman, or should I say, Wizeman, anymore. I thank you for that"_

_Now, Moonlight was shocked in a different way. Rune was glad she and Reala were going to take him away from the place they were. He wanted to go with them. He had become their ally when they hadn't even spoken to him. _

_She was so happy. She'd made friends with Rune and he would come with her and her father to save her mother. He would help them stop Wizeman._

"_Really? I'm glad. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you here to be tormented by Wizeman."_

_Their happy moment was cut short when suddenly, Reala burst through the door, quickly shut it, and held it in place. He was injured and something was trying to break the door down._

"_D-dad what happened!" Moonlight exclaimed._

"_Wizeman has found out about our plans. One of his hands is on the other side of this door. He's going to end our lives once he gets in!" Reala then spotted Rune next to her. "What is he doing here?"_

"_He overheard us too and decided to come on his own. But right now we've got to get out of here!" Moonlight cried._

"_You have to get out of here, I have to hold off Wizeman!" He said as the door had started to crack._

"_Wait! You have to come with us!" Moonlight couldn't lose Reala again._

"_Take this!" Reala threw something she scrambled to catch. It was an Asian styled mirror. "This is an important tool I managed to steal. It will help you."_

"_Dad, I can't leave you! I just can't!" She had burst into tears._

"_You must go. You're our only hope. Time Travel. Go twenty three years into the past and make sure none of this ever-happens!" Time travel? "I'll be fine if you change history and beat Wizeman there. That is what I discovered your ability is useful for._

"_I-I'll try!" Moonlight cried. She took Rune's hand, knowing he'd be unable to come with her if he wasn't touching her. "Go-goodbye, Dad! I'll save you and Mum, I promise I will!"_

_She started to alter the space around her to change it to twenty five years earlier. She managed to get out as Wizeman smashed the door to smithereens. She was now in-between time with Rune. _

_She panicked at the oddness of the time warp. She was so scared that she accidentally let loose her grip. Rune and the mirror were released from the warp._

"_Rune NO!" she cried. He would be lost in time forever, she knew it. Thinking about Rune, she spaced out._

…

"You've got great luck, brat. Reala was putting on a ruse to get you killed for sacrificing his safety from Wizeman! He hated you for what you did by existing," New Moon argued.

"That's not true! It's not true!" Moonlight argued. "He sent me away for my safety!"

"I doubt it. I seriously doubt it."

…

_When Moonlight awoke, she was on a grassy hill under she shade of a floating windmill. In her daze she muttered, "Rune, where are we...?" She sat up and remembered what happened. "That's right we were separated. I hope you're okay." She frowned about to cry. "I'm all alone..."_

'_You're not alone, little one. I'm here.' Moonlight stood up and pushed off the ground. 'Rune will be fine. He went a few years ahead of you to the future. You let him go just a little ahead in the timeline.'_

"_Rune is really okay? Thank you so much!" Moonlight said to her guide._

'_I want you to have all the happiness I do. So, I will be in contact with your more from now on.' She stopped speaking for a moment. 'Do you know where you are?' Moonlight shook her head. 'You're in Spring Valley, the place your parents brought you to play. However, this is a Spring Valley at peace, twenty five years in the past.'_

"_Um... Okay... What should I do? Can you please tell me?" Moonlight asked._

'_Head to the left and hide behind a bush. You'll see the one you seek. Give them the advice to go to the other you seek.' Moonlight didn't understand, but flew in that direction. Quickly coming within her sight, was a purple jester Nightmaren._

"_It's Mum!" She remembered her instructions and hid in a bush behind NiGHTS. _

_Just then, two teenage Visitors came up the hill. _

"_Hi, Claris. Hi, Elliot, how is the Waking World?" Her mother asked them._

"_It's fine, NiGHTS. Nothing ever happens there as you know," the female Visitor replied._

"_Well, we do go on dates, don't we?" The male Visitor said. The girl kissed him on the cheek._

"_You two are going to start collage soon, right?" NiGHTS asked._

"_Yes, we are. I'm going to Bellbridge University. They have a great singing and music program." Elliot frowned._

"_But I thought you were coming to Twin Seeds Collage with me!"_

"_Elliot, don't you understand, I have dreams of my own!" Claris yelled._

"_TSC has a great basketball program. You're my girlfriend! You have to come with me."_

_NiGHTS flew away a bit and Moonlight followed, staying out of sight. A tear graced her mother's cheek._

'_Now, show her the vision of your advice." Moonlight put on a fake smile and created a vision to show her mother._

_Everything had begun once more._

Chapter End.

Did you get the ending? It's the first chapter of Separation Anxiety (Looking To the Future's prequel). Well, Sayonara. The only difference is, it was from Moonlight's point of view and not NiGHTS's.

Sayonara, Keito.


	15. One Curse Down

Okay, I murdered myself to write this chapter. It turned out terrible, I know. My brain just hasn't wanted to function. I'll probably edit this later.

Moonlight/New Moon (C) Keito The Pure

The voice (C) Ventus-Fangirl02

Dead Eye, Amethyst, Jewel, Spectra, Sam Shade, Casanova, and Phantasia (C) werecatkid17 from deviantart

NiGHTS (C) Sega and Sonic Team

15 One Curse Down

New Moon flew down the hall towards the throne room. "I'll get rid of you once and for all. Master Wizeman can do that easily."

Moonlight hadn't been able to convince her of the truth. She knew something bad was about to happen. She didn't know what it was. It still scared her all the same.

...

"Mother!" Jewel exclaimed again. She flew over to the container and called to the one she hadn't seen in so many years. "Mother, can you hear me! Wake up!" Her mother didn't respond. Jewel sighed. "We need to free her... It's like she's frozen..."

"This is some-sort of stasis pod. She's been stopped in time," Amethyst said. "If we can open it she just might wake up." She suggested. Upon closer inspection there was a padlock of sorts.

"There's a lock," Jackle said. "Knowing Wizeman, a key isn't going to be enough to get her out." There must have been magic over the lock as well. Unless they could break the spell, Jewel's mother would be trapped inside forever.

"Leave this to me, guys." Sam Shade came forward and examined the padlock. She smirked, "This is TOO EASY." She moved her hand in front of the lock and snapped her fingers. The lock came undone and the spell vanished. "I am good with locks and impenetrable objects. Wizeman designed me like a thief. Since I rebelled it seems it's backfiring on 'em."

The door to the pod slowly opened. Jewel's mother opened her eyes for a moment. In a few more moments, she fainted and tumbled out. Her daughter caught her and held her very carefully.

"Mother, are you alright? Open your eyes!" Jewel called her. A few minutes passed. It felt like hours. It even felt like even years. After plenty of waiting, she opened her eyes.

"What happened...?" she said in a daze.

"Mother, are you alright? It's me, Jewel." Jewel desperately tried to snap her mother back to reality. "We need your help to rescue Spectra." Her mother instantly regained her senses.

"Jewel... Jewel! Oh my... You've were a child the last time I saw you. What happened?" Having been in the stasis pod, she had not moved in time and to her, Jewel and Spectra had still been children. Seeing Jewel suddenly fully grown was shocking.

"Phantasia, this may be hard to understand, but you've been paused in time for over a hundred years," Dead Eye explained. "In that time, Jewel and Spectra have grown up. And now, Spectra needs to be released from brainwashing Wizeman gave her long ago."

Phantasia, still in shock, managed to avoid crying over the fact she'd missed seeing her children grow up. It was so much for her to take in. She still had to accept it.

"This is terrible..." she pushed off the ground and got into the air "I don't know what to say..." Everyone made saddening faces. They felt so bad for her.

'_There will be time to worry later! You must continue to follow my directions. NiGHTS and Reala have come here to do something. They need to be quick and Spectra is holding them back. A tragedy is ahead!'_

Their personal guide interrupted. With the young girl's warning, they rushed ahead.

…..

As they rushed to NiGHTS, Reala, and Spectra, their new allies explained what had happened before they rebelled.

Dead Eye was created as the first ghost Maren by Wizeman. He had been considered a complete failure. As a result, he received a lot of torture.

Wizeman tried again. This created Amethyst, his sister and the second ghost Maren. She wasn't thought of as a success either.

The two were constantly abused by Wizeman.

Casanova was the same. His powers, oddly, came from light sources rather than dark. The god only valued darkness. He could also somehow sense a Nightmaren's soul mate. Wizeman was furious at that due to love being forbidden.

…

"Damn it... Damn it all... I can't remember!" Spectra struck another blow at NiGHTS. She quickly got Reala too.

They couldn't fight back with her in such a weird state. They didn't know what to do. They could fight, but they didn't because they were trying to think of a way to help her. She was cursed like Moonlight. She was the same.

"Spectra!" An unfamiliar voice (to NiGHTS and Reala anyway) caught all three's attention. They looked to see Jackle and the others with unknown Nightmaren. They had no clue who they were. But from the way their friends acted, they were on their side.

"What are YOU doing here!" Spectra demanded, turning her attention to the female Nightmaren that had called her name.

She had long blue hair with a bit of green on one side of her fringe. She had lightning bolt symbols under her turquoise eyes. She wore a dress that was a few different colors and green boots with black lighting bolts.

"Mother... How dare you! Why are you here!" Spectra yelled again. This was her mother? The curse seemed to have something to do with her mother. Perhaps, she could break it.

"I'm here to tell you the truth of what happened when you were a child. It's still so shocking to see you and Jewel have grown up without me knowing, but that doesn't matter now. I need to help you."

"Spectra, please listen to her!" NiGHTS broke in. "I know how she feels... Not entirely... But she is here to save you!" She did understand Phantasia's feelings. There were some ways she didn't understand it because she wasn't Moonlight's mother yet. Fifteen years from then, she'd know exactly what it was like though.

"You and Jewel were born after Wizeman had allowed love. But, he grew dissatisfied with Nightmaren children. They were so weak at first and their powers matured at a slow rate. He blamed it on the love their parents gave them and each other. Wizeman thought they'd be stronger without love. They would have no distractions and their hearts would be less pressured and harden. So, he forbade love."

Phantasia began to speak in a lower tone. "Then, he killed any Maren that felt it, including your father... I'd never seen something so horrible... I'll never forget it... At that time, these Maren with me, plotted to escape with you and Jewel, never to return. But, Wizeman found out too soon. I begged for your safety and life. As a result, I was imprisoned and he's played with your mind!"

"IT'S A LIE!" Spectra put her hands on her head, refusing to listen, and she yelled. She refused to listen to reason. "Why! I don't know who to believe!" She screamed.

(A.N. Prepare for sappiness).

Phantasia flew up to Spectra and hugged her tightly. "It's alright... You can think what you want. I don't care if you can't forgive me. I love you, Spectra."

Spectra's angry and pained face suddenly softened. She found herself wrapping her arms around her mother. Tears flowed down her face. "You didn't abandon me... I understand now... I'm sorry I doubted you, Mom..."

Jewel joined her mother and sister. "I'm here for you too, Spectra. I've wanted to help you since we escaped without you. I'm glad your back to normal."

Then, Spectra suddenly fainted. Everyone worried for a moment, but then they assumed she'd passed out from fatigue or perhaps the fading curse temporarily weakened her. Spectra was saved at last.

"Now all that's left is Wizeman and Moonlight..." NiGHTS said.

"What? Moonlight's here?" Jackle asked in surprise. "I thought she went back to her own time era."

"We'll explain everything while we look for her," Reala said. There was no time. New Moon could be anywhere. Her energy must have been building up rapidly. She'd be ready to unleash it soon, without a doubt.

…

"By the way, have you figured out who she is yet...?" Jackle asked as they raced down the halls. NiGHTS sweat dropped at the question.

"Yes... We know now... That's why we've got to save her!" she said.

"It's about time, I figured it out instantly. You had no clue haha!." Jackle laughed. He was trying to lighten the mood, but it seemed he'd made NiGHTS and Reala more tense.

"Um... Jackle... I don't follow..." Amethyst said flying up close to him again. The others hadn't heard a word of this yet. They needed to be put in the loop.

"You'll get it when you meet Moonlight. Her face says _a lot about _whom she is. She's a cute kid too. She's not like my brother here at all." Reala resisted the urge to hit Jackle upside his invisible head as he had done before billions of times.

"He sounds like a pedophile..." he said so quietly no one could hear him. While he did, he noticed something different about his brother. It was something he'd never seen. Why was he getting along so well with Amethyst? She didn't mind his insanity at all. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it.

Suddenly everyone stopped. "Help me! Please help me!" A child's voice rang out suddenly. It couldn't be...? That extremely high-pitched voice... Moonlight! She was supposed to be stuck inside her own body, incapable of controlling it. New Moon was supposed to be dominant. Had, she overcome her alter ego?

"Moonlight, where are you! We're going to save you! Keep yelling so we can find you," NiGHTS responded. She looked around.

Moonlight's voice appeared to be coming from behind a door. The purple jester flung it open. Everyone was close behind, but only she was close enough to be caught. The door opened to nothingness and she was sucked in. Before anyone could go after her, the door closed and disappeared.

"NiGHTS!" Reala exclaimed. "I'll bet Wizeman set a trap. She's most likely in his throne room, let's hurry." They had to find her too. They just weren't having a good day.

…

"Wizeman! How dare you trick me! I'll end you, RIGHT NOW!" NiGHTS growled. She had indeed wound up in his throne room.

"NiGHTS, you are disgrace. You have caused treason of many now. I will not allow you or any of those you call "rebels" to live on any longer! I will end you all!" Wizeman boomed/

Before NiGHTS could make another threat or even attack he spoke once more. "Will you still attempt to end me if you see what is behind the throne?" As he spoke, New Moon appeared from behind the god. In her hand, held up like a ragdoll, was a... spirit... It lacked a body. And so it was transparent. It was a Nightmaren child, they quite petite, suggesting they were only eight or nine year's old.

Oh no... What NiGHTS saw before her eyes couldn't be real. Wizeman had ripped Moonlight's soul from her body! New Moon had claimed complete dominance of it.

Souls didn't last long once they were torn away. If Moonlight wasn't put back inside soon, she'd fade from existence forever!

"Wizeman... You'll never get away with this...! I will not allow you to hurt Moonlight anymore! You better return her to her body!" NiGHTS was furious. She'd never been this angered in her entire life! This was just too horrifying!

"Hahahahaha! Like he'll do that! I can't wait for her to dissolve! I'll be in control forever and she'll die!" New Moon mocked her. "The brat deserves it. She brought you pain and will bring it in the future too. You should be glad that the one who brought you so much trouble will soon be no more!"

"New Moon, I leave NiGHTS to you. I will wait in the darkness." Wizeman temporarily vanished.

"Dang it! I'll get rid of you first!" NiGHTS yelled. She charged at New Moon. She would never allow the psychotic soul to do such a thing. She'd end her life.

"Oh no you don't," New Moon spoke in a taunting manner. "If you kill me, this body will be uninhabitable. There will be nowhere for the kid to return to!" Crud! She was right. She couldn't damage the body. If she did that, Moonlight's life would be forfeit.

"...Wh-where... am... I...?" a soft voice spoke. Moonlight's soul was conscious, but just barely. She was in a daze. She couldn't think clearly. Nor could she identify anything.

"Look who's awake! Are you ready for your final moments?" Moonlight didn't respond. She was just too confused. "Answer me you brat!" New Moon was getting annoyed. She didn't realize that her thoughts were so out of place that she probably didn't even know she was holding her. "Hey! I'm speaking to you!" She grew furious and threw the soul onto the invisible dark floor.

"Don't do that to her!" NiGHTS yelled. New Moon didn't hear her. She was too wrapped up in getting Moonlight to express pain. She picked her up by her ruff. Her head hung down. The dark jester then proceeded to slap Moonlight's face repeatedly "STOP!".

New Moon threw Moonlight on the ground once again. She turned to NiGHTS. "I'll stop if you beat me in a fight." The purple Maren flinched. "Tick tock... Time's running out. She can't retain her form for long."

NiGHTS had an idea. She couldn't kill New Moon, but she could wound her too much to fight. Moonlight would be put in a wounded body, but she'd recover. "Fine! I'll fight you!"

The final battle had begun.

Chapter End

I'll definitely go back and fix this, soon. I'm too tired right now.

And even I'm questioning, the logic behind New Moon being able to slap a disembodied soul. Anything is possible in a dream I suppose. Besides, spirits aren't always thought of as being intangible. It depends on the culture and mythology.

Sayonara, Keito.


	16. The Final Battle and the Tragedy

O~o... Okay... Kukuri is singing, while riding a frog, while she is fighting Sakura... Kinda creepy... Now I don't know if I should watch Mahoujin Guru Guru... Her singing scares me more than the split personalities in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni... *keeps playing Magical Battle Arena...*

_SMACK!_

Ouch! New Moon... Crud! Why did you hit me!

New Moon: Get back to the story before I murder you! I'd better win too, got it!

15 The Final Battle and the Tragedy

From a portal, two figures watched everything out of sight. One of them was AT Moonlight. The other was an unknown Maren. She had a green jester outfit on. Around her neck was an amulet.

"I don't exist in their timeline... Moonlight, I've seen their alternate future. There is another possibility as to what will become of the other you and the ones around her. The decision her parents make after this will be both possibilities."

"You mentioned you don't currently exist in their timeline. Are you saying that when their future changes you and others will be added?"Her ally nodded. "There are multiple possibilities. It's like a tree. There was original just one branch, but the timelines branched out, changing multiple events, and splitting them into more and more branches."

"There are two branches that will be created from this fight. There are two possible futures. Neither is bad, but things won't be solved in either of them from where the begin to split. They'll come together once more. The chosen one will be altered in each branch. The butterfly may have several identities. The butterflies in both timelines must combine their powers."

…

"New Moon, prepare to lose!"NiGHTS charged at New Moon. In her fury, she managed to hit her on the shoulder. They fought like crazy. The purple jester fought to rescue Moonlight. New Moon fought to bring about an unhappy ending.

"Just give up! That kid can't hold on... She's a weak cowardly brat who relies on others rather than trusting herself. She has no self-confidence. She'll never be able to do anything on her own. She's just dead weight!"NiGHTS maintained any bit of calm she had left. New Moon was trying to further anger her so she'd let her guard down.

"She's done nothing wrong! Everything that happened wasn't her fault! Moonlight is too young to be able to do anything about what happened in her time era. She's too scared! She's too young to know what to do! It's not her fault!"

Just then, New Moon pulled out the magic mirror. NiGHTS realized she still had the present version of it too. The only problem was, New Moon knew how to use it and she didn't. This wasn't a fair fight anymore. Weapons shouldn't be allowed. Then again, there were no rules to begin with.

New Moon smirked and focused energy in her hand. The mirror's shape transformed. It turned into a sword! The blade as black was the night sky and very sharp. That was even more unfair!

"This mirror takes the shape of whatever weapon the holder pleases! It can defeat evil and destroy balance. It can defeat light and retain balance."New Moon began to explain about the mirror turned sword as she attempted to slash NiGHTS. Luckily, she was managing to dodge.

"It's centered on balance for a reason. Master Wizeman created it to match his amount of evil power with equally good power. For him to have dark power, there needs to be the same amount of righteous power. The problem is, it can break its balance into pieces. It can separate fragments and make others stronger."

NiGHTS listened carefully. She knew there was something vital in New Moon's explanation. She was explaining about the evil that could be done with the sword. However, she didn't realize that she was telling her about the good that could be done with it as well.

"It can make the separate pieces strong enough to substitute his power while he has none whatsoever."Did that mean... No, it couldn't be true.. Yes!. That was the answer!

It could give the Nightmaren all the balance and take it from Wizeman! If they had it and he didn't, if he were killed, they would survive! It would finally bring piece! NiGHTS couldn't believe there really was a way to keep the Nightmaren alive without being linked to Wizeman!

But... They needed someone who could use the mirror. New Moon could use the darkness of it. Was there someone who could use the light half? NiGHTS couldn't... Maybe Moonlight, seeing as she was New Moon's other self... No, the child was just too weak. There was no one... It could only be used for evil!

NiGHTS grit her teeth. Wizeman created a weapon of light, but no one could use it for that purpose! Using it for darkness was terrible.

A thought came to NiGHTS's mind. She was going to regret it. She would never forgive herself. Even if someone appeared who could use it... there would be no way...

Glass shards scattered around the throne room. A few cut NiGHTS and a shocked New Moon. When she had attempted to slice the purple jester, NiGHTS had held out the mirror. It was sliced instead. It was broken into a million pieces.

"WHAT THE HECK!"The sword in New Moon's hand turned into black glass pieces. "YOU DESTROYED IT! It's gone in the present and the future!"she growled.

"No one should be able to use that thing! It still exists, so the balance won't fade, but it can't do anything now!"NiGHTS proclaimed. "I'd rather live fighting Wizeman for eternity than let it be used for evil!"

"You'll regret this!"New Moon and NiGHTS began hand to hand combat once more. The dark soul was losing. She had youth and her S Level Powers on her side, but NiGHTS had wisdom and her own differences. She was young and cocky. NiGHTS was older and had common sense.

Soon enough, New Moon laid on the ground, too injured to fight any longer. "Damn it..."New Moon passed out.

NiGHTS took the opportunity to grab Moonlight's spirit. She gently moved her next to her body, hoping she'd somehow go back inside. Like a miracle, Moonlight was absorbed into her body.

New Moon's will must have been blocking her reentry before. Now that she was weakened, Moonlight had been able to return to her body. She was saved!

That wasn't all. With New Moon's spirit weakened, the body slowly changed into that of a child with bright skin in light clothing. Moonlight had fought back and regained control!

NiGHTS gently picked her up. "Moonlight, are you alright? Wake up!"She shook her a little. Moonlight opened her eyes slowly.

"Y-you saved me... I knew you'd come for me! I knew it!"Moonlight sat up and hugged NiGHTS tightly. She burst into tears. "Thank you...! Thank you...!"

NiGHTS frowned. "New Moon isn't gone though... Is she...?"She was still inside Moonlight somewhere. She was waiting for her recovery and could take over once more.

"I'll keep her inside... She's just lonely... I'm sure..."Moonlight said softly. "I won't let her take control again..."Her future mother was skeptical. She had to hope the little girl was right.

"She's just sad and scared... I'll make her happy..."Moonlight didn't hate New Moon. Rather, she wanted to protect her. She wanted her other self to see the light.

"NiGHTS! You may have defeated New Moon, but have you forgotten I exist and you've shattered the one thing that would have made your goal a reality!"

"Wi-Wizeman!"

…

Reala and the others raced towards the throne room. They could hear loud clashes from far away. They grew even louder the closer they got.

"She better be alright!"Reala exclaimed. "I won't forgive Wizeman if he has hurt NiGHTS or Moonlight!"Everyone was right behind him.

NiGHTS was the first of them to try to fight Wizeman. She was the first to challenge the god of nightmare's. She was the one who should have been in the lead. She had to be alright.

As they reached the entrance hall to the throne room, everything grew quiet in another moment, they heard a yelling.

They kept going, something bad had happened. Something terrible... Was it... THE TRAGEDY!

When they reached the door, NiGHTS emerged carrying Moonlight, back to her old self, but knocked unconscious and severely injured!

"We have to get out of here RIGHT NOW!"NiGHTS exclaimed. She was in tears. She didn't stop flying away. She just kept going. Before they'd been racing to find her, now she was leading the way.

"NiGHTS, what happened! Is Moonlight alright!"Everyone was questioning her. She couldn't hear them, she was in shock. She'd never been so crazed in her entire life.

They kept going until they were outside Nightmare Castle and NiGHTS didn't even stop there. She kept flying until they reached Nightopia's border.

She held Moonlight carefully and cried. "Wake up! Please!"Everyone realized Moonlight wouldn't last much longer. She would probably never wake up. "Moonlight, wake up!"Practically everyone was in tears at the sight before them.

"NiGHTS, what happened!"NiGHTS stared at the dying Moonlight...

"The power source... Wizeman got the power source that made him stronger..."No... That couldn't happen. There was no way that was it... "Moonlight's body... she was it all along..."THAT COULDN'T BE TRUE!

"DAMN IT!"Reala punched a tree.

"Her body creates vast amounts of power... Wizeman absorbed every last drop of it... Including... her life energy...!"Everyone was crying, even those who knew nothing about Moonlight were heartbroken.

"It... It...'s o-o...kay.."They looked down at Moonlight. Her voice was so quiet and weak... "C-cha...chan...ge the... future..."

With wide eyes NiGHTS exclaimed: "Moonlight! I'M SORRY WE TRIED! TRY TO HANG ON! PLEASE!"

"Ch-ch... change my... fate... It's... Not over... I'm just... a... a vision myself.. I don't exist yet..."Moonlight fell unconscious again.

"We'll try again Moonlight! We'll save you!"Moonlight stopped breathing...

"MMMOOONNNLLLIIIGGGHHHTTT!"

Suddenly they noticed an odd mark appear on her face... It's shape was...

…

It wasn't over... They vowed they would change Moonlight's fate.

She was a vision of what the future could be. She was a vision of what couldn't happen too. There were other possibilities. There were billions of futures ahead.

Everyone had their own unique timeline. Moonlight's personal timeline started in the future and it ended with Wizeman stealing her power in the present. Their goal... was to make her timeline flow down a different stream. It would follow a different path.

They changed their own futures, to change hers. They didn't have a pre-destined path. Everyone chose their own fate. It wasn't something decided by an ultimate force. It was something the rebels could decide for themselves.

They didn't go into hiding, they built a force against Wizeman. They prepared for the future. They were ready for the day they could meet Moonlight once more.

Then the timeline went two ways... Two alternate possibilities happened.

In one timeline, more rebels appeared little by little. Some had children of their own. But things in that world grew disastrous.

A mysterious dark Maren did something unspeakable. As a result, Wizeman gathered a lot of Ideya... far too much Ideya... The rebels stole some of it and hid it away. They used it as a seventeen year long experiment.

Soon enough, they would have to reclaim the subjects, before Wizeman tracked them down first.

An unusual cover was created for their defence and later used to protect more Ideya from being taken.

In the other timeline, things were still just as bad, if not worse. Wizeman retained power there as well.

Amazingly, though, in that world, he no longer targeted the rebels. He felt with his stronger power they were no longer a threat.

He didn't know that the rebels were planning, preparing, and getting ready to take him down.

A new story is about to begin, one that will span two worlds. Worlds that must come together once more shall be told of.

The Butterfly Prophecy hung in the air of both worlds.

What will NiGHTS, Reala, and everyone choose in both futures?

….

This is the worst final chapter ever... I rushed it, but I couldn't seem to make the scenes last long. I might go back and edit this later, like I've said with everything else...

There is just one more volume in this story. Keep your eyes open.


End file.
